The New Ranger
by KatiaBaby00
Summary: What happenes to the Rangers when a new Ranger just shows up out of no where? Hunter likes her, but Shane doesn't. Will that change the relation between the Rangers? Read and find out! Chapter 16 is up, please review! I rated it T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 : Salior Ranger

This is going to be a Salior Moon/ Power Rangers Ninja Storm story. I hope you all like it. And when I say "unifrom" I mean the outfit that Salior Moon wears in the cartoon when she transforms.

Chapter 1: A Salior Ranger?

It all started when one of Lother's monsters attacked. Everyone started running away screaming for the Power Rangers to help them; but the Power Rangers

weren't the ones to come... a new hero stepped in.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" a girl yelled to the monster. She ran towards the monster jumping up in the air as she closer, and did a double kick knocking the monster down.

"Ow that hurt! How dare you stupid little girl do that!" the monster said getting up from the floor, getting ready to attack; but before he could take his aim, she took hers.

"Moon Crystel Beam!" she said aiming her staff at the monster, which was after two seconds on the floor in picese. At that moment the Rangers arrived.

" Dude, where's the monster? We've been running around for the past 15 minutes and we haven't found it!" complained Dustin.

"And you're not going to." said a voice from behind. All six rangers turned around to find a girl dressed in a uniform standing at the begining of the alleyway. She walked

over to them slowly as they examened her. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was dressed in a uniform that was the colors of pink, white, and blue, and carried

a staff at her side. The nights breeze gently blew her hair back as she got closer. Her beauty was breath-taking.

"You must be the Power Rangers?" she asked.

"Yea, but who are you? Wonder Women? I mean, come on! Only cartoon characters dress like!" Shane said. She amied her staff at him and let a power surge out which

knocked the Red Wind Ranger down.

"Now...can cartoons do that?" she asked smirking.

" Dude, did you have to go and say that?" Dustin said as he helped Shane get up.

" Yea we are the Power Rangers, but who are you? And what happened to the monster?" Tori asked getting a step closer to her,

" I am Salior Moon and I destroyed the monster." she answered.

" Are you a Power Ranger?" Black asked.

" Yes, I am a Salior Ranger." she answered.

" Then, where is the rest of your group?" Hunter asked.

" I'm the only one from my kind.And if you'll just exuse me, I have to go now." she said and in the blink of an eye she was gone.

"But...wait...A Salior Ranger?" Cam thought outloud.

I hope you liked the first chapter. Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 : More of them?

Just wanted to say thanks to anyone who replied, and that I don't own any of the characters except any character that wasn't in PRNS. And I'd also like to say that Blake and Tori are going out in this fic.

----------------------------------------------------------:P----------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 :

"...And then she left in a blink of an eye!" Dustin said finishing the tale of what had happened today.

"I see... very interesting. A Salior Ranger!" Sensie said in wonder.

"But Sensie, I thought Power Rangers didn't show their faces so people won't know who they are, but she was wearing this really weird uniform!" Tori said.

"Ah yes. Salior Rangers are very different from you. They are scouts and their powers are decent from the planets of the universe," Sensie said. "So it is very likely for them to be differently."

"But dude, she - looked - hot!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Dustin!" Tori said punching him in the arm.

"Ow! Sorry!" he mumbled back.

"So Sensie your saying that there is more than one Salior Ranger?" Tori asked.

"Yes, Tori, there is," he answered.

"But she said that she's the only one of her kind." Blake said.

"OK. I'm lost now!" Dustin said.

"Well, I suppose what she meant was that she is the only one of her kind at this time of period, for they only come every time there's a new Power Ranger team. Now tell me, which Salior Ranger did she tell you she was?" Sensie explained.

"Salior _Moon_." Shane said sarcasticly laughing.

Hunter gave Shane an angry stare but Blake was the one to notice it.

"If she's Salior Moon, then what are the others called?"Blake asked still staring at Hunter but looked away before he noticed.

"There is Salior Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. One for each of the planets." Sensie answered.

"What's the main reason you think bought her here, Dad?" Cam asked.

"Well, Cam... I don't really know," Sensie answered. "But it will be your jobs to find out. You must become friends with her, for having a power such as the Salior Rangers power will give you unbeatable strength."

"I don't like her," Shane growled. " I don't like her at all."

"Yea well that's for sure, since she knocked you off your feet with one hit!" Blake said laughing.

Shane got up, anger brewing up in him, face to face with Blake, wiping the smile off his face and said,

"You wanna make something out of it lover boy?"

"Guys stop!" Tori said pushing them away from each other, giving Shane a glare for the remark. " In my opinion, you deserved it Shane." Tori went on.

"And why is that?" he asked looking at her.

"Because, like who goes up to a girl and tells her 'You look like Wonder Women' and then starts to laugh!" Tori explained. Shane shrugged and sat back down.

"Well, Shane, my best advice to you is to learn to like her, she will soon be a part of your team," Sensie said. " Now Rangers, you can go and rest."

Hunter being quiet through the whole thing, was the first one out. Blake saw him and followed him quickly.

"Hey bro. Wait!' he called out. Hunter stopped, and waited for Blake to caught up.

"What's up Hunter? You didn't say a word when we were inside. Something wrong?" Blake asked. Hunter kept quiet for a minute then said,

"I can't stop thinking about her. Her picture hasn't left my mind. I mean, did you see the way she looked?"

"Well, Hunter, she does look good, but to me Tori looks best." Blake answered with a silly grin on his face.

"Bro... you're missing the point." Hunter said.

"Oh sorry; Well I think that's too fast of a judgment, you only saw her once," Blake replied as they reached the door of their apartment. " And is that why you looked like you were about to go kill Shane for laughing at her?"

"I guess. Come on Blake, who gets knocked down by a girl so easily? Then again I don't know...I just..., I just hope I see her again soon." Hunter said as he made his way to his bedroom to try to get a good nights sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Tell me what you think. I'm sorry if the chapters are kinda short but I try my best!


	3. Chapter 3 : Tia Morgan

Thanks to everyone who replied.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three :

The next morning Tia Morgan woke up early to go searching for a job. Tia had only recently moved to Blue Bay Harbor and was eager to meeting new people.' _Ok_, ' Tia thought to herself. ' _I've already found myself a dance/signing class, it won't be so hard to find a job_. Two hours later, she stops to find out she doesn't know where she is and hasn't seen any 'Help Wanted' signs anywhere.

" This is harder than I thought!" she mumbled to herself. She looked around and noticed that there was a sports shop just ahead of her called" Storm Chargers " ; and to her delight it had a 'Help Wanted ' sign in the window.

" OK. Not really my type of store but it's my only chance." she said and walked up to the store.

Lother's Ship :

" Great ! Wonderful! A NEW RANGER!" Lother yelled at everyone in the room. " Why didn't you tell me about this until now?"

" Well uncle, we only found out last night and you were sleeping." Kapri said.

" Yea and if we wake you up, you get all grumpy it's gross!" Marah said with a stupid grin on her face.

Lother looked at Mayra and rolled his eyes, wiping the grin off her face.

" Isn't it enough that we have six rangers already that we can't seem to get rid of?" he said pacing around the room, eyeing everyone. "What information do you have about this ranger, you fools?"

" Well sir," Zurgane began, " She is a Salior Ranger that has come to take back the Moon Crystel that we stole from her Queen, and to help the rangers." he finished happy that he had gotten all this information.

Lother stopped in his steps, shocked by the news he just heard.

" A what ranger?"

" A Salior Ranger sir. It's that funny?" Zurgane answered.

" FUNNY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!" Lother yelled again.

" N-No sir." Zurgane wispered back.

" These are the strongest type of rangers. Our monsters are like toys they play with. Having her on their side will be a faster ending for us. I should have seen this coming." he said as he started pacing around the room again.

" Did you see her outfit, Kapri? It's sooooo cute!" Marah said.

" Yea I know. It would look so good on me!" Kapri replied.

" Noooo! It would look so much better on me!" Marah argued. At that moment Lother grabbed the two and locked them up in some room far away from him.

" That way they either learn to get along or kill each other." He said as he walked away leaving to scream.

When Tia walked into "Strom Chargers" she was surprised at how packed it was. '_ Wow! This place looks really populare_.' she thought to herself. She went up to the counter and found a guy standing behind it with a name tag that said ' Hunter '(1), writing something in a clipboard.

" Hi, I saw the 'help wanted' sign outside and I wanted to see if I had a chance to get the job." Tia said.

" Um, yea. Just a moment, I'll have to get you Kelly to ta--" Hunter stopped talking when he looked at the girl that stood before him.

'_ Wow. She looks a lot like someone I know! But who?'_

" Hello?" Tia said waving her hand in his face but getting no response. Dustin seeing them, went up to Hunter and said,

" Dude, there's a customer talking to you."

" Huh? Oh yea sorry! I'll be right back." Hunter said, his face turning a light shade of pink.

" OK." she answered giving a smile as he left. _He's cute, real cute! _A couple minutes later Hunter comes back with Kelly by his side.

" Hi, I'm Kelly Holloway(2) owner of this shop." she says outstreching her hand for a shake.

" Hi, I'm Tia Morgan." she replied shaking Kelly's hand.

" Hunter tells me you want to get a job here, right?" she asked.

" Well, I was hoping I could." Tia answered.

" Ok, are you good at math?"

" Yes."

" So you'll be fine ringing up things?"

" I think so."

" Can you carry heavy stuff?"

" Depends on the weight."

" Can you tidy stuff neatly?"

" Born to do it."

" OK then, you got the job.," Kelly said smiling. " Now all I need you to do is to fill out papers and you're all set."

" Alright!" Tia said smiling happily.

" Blake, Dustin, come here a minute." Kelly called out. The guy that was at the counter came around and stood next to Kelly and another one came from the back room.

"Guys, this is Tia. She's going to be our new worker. This is Blake and Dustin, " she said pointing to each person ; Dustin in a yellow shirt and Blake in a Navy shirt. " And I'm sure you already know Hunter, so your good. The guys will help you out with anything you need k?"

" OK." Tia answered.

" Oh and you start work tomorrow at eight!" she said as she went back to her work.

" Cool dude. Now we have a girl working with us ," Dustin said. " You seem new to Blue Bay Harbor."

" Yea, I just moved here, so pretty much I don't even know how to get back to apartment." Tia said with a smile.

" Don't worry, we'll show you around and make sure you get home." Hunter said.

" Yea anything you need we'll help you out." Blake added.

" Thanks. You guys are nice." Tia replied.

" What kind of sports do you like?" Dustin asked.

" I'm not really into sports. It's not my thing." Tia answered.

" So, what is your thing then?" Hunter asked.

" I do singing and dancing." Tia replied.

" Tori does dancing ,too." Blake said.

" Who's Tori?"

" My girlfriend."

" Dude, she's our friend too, and if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be your girlfriend!" Dustin told Blake.

" Whatever." Blake replied.

"Hey!" two voices called out. They all turned to see Tori and Shane walking in.

"Hey." the other three guys answered. Tia stepped a little off to the side as the other two approched. Tori gave Blake a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to lean against the counter.

" Who's that really hot girl right there?" Shane whishpered to the guys.

" Tori, Shane, this is Tia. She's going to be working here from now on." Hunter answered.

" Hi." they both said to Tia with a smile.

" Hey." Tia answered.

At that moment, a new friendship had just begun as the rangers got to know their new friend more, but to Hunter it was a whole new feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I liked it a lot. Please review!

1) I don't really think they had name tags but it just flowed with the story better.

2) I'm not really sure if thats how you spell her name so just pass that.


	4. Chapter 4 : Second Meet

Thanks to everyone who replied and sorry it took so long to update. My computer has been out for a while so….. Disclaimer - see second chapter ,and I'll be using the English names for the rest of the sailor scouts; except for Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto's names. I'm just going to call them by their planets names because I don't know what the real ones are.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tia woke with a start as her alarm strikes seven o'clock. She groans as she gets up and heads to the bathroom.

" Man, I hate waking up early..." she mumbled to herself. She stops dead in her tracks as she finds seven different girls standing in the TV room.

"TIA!" they all squealed running to give her hugs.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Tia asked.

"Queen Seranatie(1) sent us to come and check on you. How was the trip here?" Amy replied.

"I'm still surprised that you made it." Ray said with a smirk.

" You know Ray, jealousy kills people so I would go down a couple levels with that and it's not my fault that I got picked for this mission. My skills just turned out to be a lot better then yours." Tia answered with a smirk, just like the one that she just wiped off Ray's face. Ray flared up with anger getting ready to jump on Tia, but the others held her back.

"Ray, Tia, this is getting really old. Can't you two grow up already?" Lida asked annoyed.

"SHE STARTED IT!" they both said pointing at each other.

" Anyway, " Mina said breaking the argument. " Did you get to anything so far?"

" Not really , no. I met the - what were they called again? oh yea, the Power Rangers once, but haven't seen them since; but I'm going to talk to them a bit more to find out where I can find this Lother guy." Tia answered.

" See if it was me, I would have already gotten what I wanted and back." Ray said.

" Oh shut up! You wouldn't even know which way you were going!" Tia answered.

" So what have you been up to? " Neptune asked.

" Well, I'm in this dance class, and I got a job at this sports shop called ' Storm Chargers'. I met nice people there and I'm pretty much just learning to get around." Tia answered.

" Sports shop? Since when are you into sports?" Uranus asked.

" I'm not, but it was my only chance." Tia replied.

"Met any cute guys?" Pluto asked smiling knowing this would set Tia off.

" Oh yea! There's this guy I work with, his name is Hunter. He-is-so-cute! And there's this one guy named Dustin, he's not that bad and- oh my god what time is it?" Tia asked with a start.

" It's seven thirty. Why?" Amy answered.

" I'm going to be late for work! I'm so sorry guys!" Tia said as she started running around the apartment getting ready.

" It's ok. We only have five minutes left anyway." Mina answered.

" You guys are timed?" Tia asked as she came out of the bathroom, dressed in a black mini skirt and a red tank top.

" Yea, you should know how time travel is. You didn't get timed because you're on a mission." Lida answered.

" Well, take care now." Uranus said as they got ready to leave.

" Are you guys going to come back?" Tia asked as she was getting her stuff to leave also.

" Yea, so we'll see you soon." Pluto answered.

"Alright then, miss you until we meet again." Tia said as she opened the door to leave.

"Um, Tia...," Ray began just as the time travel portal opened.

" Yea?"

" I think you're forgetting something." she replied pointing to Tia's bare feet. Tia looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Oh,...right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half a hour later, Tia finally arrived at Storm Chargers out of breath and tried from running half the way there. The four guys looked up when they heard her come in.

" I'm...here...!" she panted as she leaned against the counter for support.

" Finally. We thought you got lost on the way." Hunter said smiling.

" Why are you so tried?" Dustin asked.

" Well... I ran half way here thinking I was late ...the whole time I'm...so...sorry." Tia replied.

" Silly, it's ok if your a couple minutes late. Kelly won't mind, Dustin's always late." Blake said.

" Hey," Dustin replied annoyed. "Hunter dude, you got to let your bro lay off me a bit."

"Hunter and Blake are brothers?" Tia asked raising a eyebrow.

" Yea, we were adopted." Hunter answered.

"Oh, sorry for asking." Tia said feeling very stupid.

" Nah, it's alright," Blake said putting his arm around her shoulder. " Your a new friend. You were going to find out anyway."

" Hey guys." Tori said as she came in. Blake quickly lowered his arm and stepped a little away from Tia as Tori eyed him.

" Hey." they all answered back.

"OK , how about you start work and let's see how you do?" Shane asked.

"Alright."

"There's your first customer." Hunter said pointing to a boy looking at bikes. Tia walked over to him and said,

"Hi, Can I help you with anything?"

" Uh well, I'm not sure which bike I want..." he said as he looked at her with a dazed look.

" Well, I think this one is nice." she said pointing to a expensive bike.

"I'll take it." he said with a stupid grin, not even looking at the bike he was buying.

"Ok then, you could go to the counter and they'll finish you up there." she said with a smile. The boy just nodded and went to the counter. The guys watched the boy as he left the store, talking to his friends and pointing at Tia through the window.

"Well, I think your paychecks are going to get slightly bigger." Shane said with a grin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later at Lother's Ship:

"ARGH!!!!!! We have to get rid of this Sailor Ranger fast, before she gets rid of us." Lother said to Zurgane.

"Well sir, I have this new monster that will do good for the time being." Zurgane answered.

"Fine, just do something." Lother said

"Yes, sir." Zurgane said launching the new monster.

" Make sure it lasts long enough." warned Lother.

Five minutes later terror rose through the city.

"What was that?" Tia asked as she heard a crash outside.

"Um,…how about we go check it out." Blake said looking at the other rangers. Tia started to follow when Hunter stops her.

"We need someone to stay in the shop, it won't take us long."

"Well…..alright." she answered.

The five rangers ran out, quickly followed by Cam to where the noise was coming from.

"There you are my precious rangers! I've been waiting for a while now." said the monster Madanoriox.

" I guess he wants to end his role in bugging us fast!" said Tori

"Ready guys?" Shane asked.

"Ready!" they all answered and in seconds they transformed.

"Get yourself ready Madanoriox, because your ending is coming soon!" Cam said.

" I don't about that Mr. Samurai!" he answered and blasts a power beam at them, sending them in the air flying .

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the shop :

"I can't go on waiting…..I have to do something!" Tia mumbled to herself as she walked to the back door where Kelly was working. She stood there for a minute then said,

"Kelly?"

"What's up?" she answered looking up from her work.

"I'm going to run to the grocery store down the block and get some candy. I need sugar!"

"Alright, just don't take long."

" I won't!" Tia ran out the back way into the alleyway, making sure no one saw her and transformed,

"Moon Crystal Power!" Now all she needed to do was get to the monster.

"Now what are you going to do rangers?" Madanoriox said laughing.

"I am really getting tired of this guy." Dustin said dragging himself off the floor.

" Ditto that man!" Blake replied.

"We have to finish this!" Shane yelled angrily.

" Oh I'd love to my dear rangers! If you would just surrender, you'd make things easier for you and me."

"Dream on you worthless piece of junk!" Hunter replied.

" How dare you!" Madonoriox replied, throwing a power blast at him. Hunter closed his eyes and tried to move but before he could the blast was blocked. He opened his eyes and found just the person he was waiting for.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Hurry up and move out of the way. I can't hold on much longer!" She answered. Quickly Hunter stood up as Tia gathered up the beam and threw it back at Madanoriox.

"Take that!"

"Noooo!" screaming the last words out of his mouth as he crumbled up to pieces. Tia turned back to the rangers.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yea." they all answered except for Shane who was very angry.

" You got the nerve to come up here when we didn't need you!"

"It certainly looked like you needed me with all of you laying on the ground like that."

"We would have been fine if you hadn't barged in like that!"

"Well, I'm sorry! Next time I'll let the monster bust you up in every possible way he can." Tia answered back, irritated now.

" Shane stop." Tori said walking up to him. " You heard what Sensei said. She has to be part of our team."

"_Shane? Ok….that's weird!" _Tia thought to herself.

"Listen….I need to know where I can find this Lother guy, he has something I want."

"You think it's that easy? We've been after him for the past two months and we haven't got him yet. You're acting like you can take on the whole world with that little outfit of yours." Shane replied angrily.

"I can take on the whole world if I wanted to ok? Maybe you can't get this Lother guy, but I no I can and I will. And it seems like you're really interested in my outfit, if you want I'll be happy to get you one." Tia answered back. Shane got ready to jump her but Blake held him while the others held back laughs.

" Shane, we don't have time for this. We have to go."

"How about we meet back here at 8:00 tonight and we'll sort this out?" Cam asked.

"Fine. See you then." Tia answered and quickly made her way back to Strom Chargers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review.

1- I'm not sure if that's how you spell it……


	5. Chapter 5 : Just Hold On

Just wanted to thank everyone who replies to my story it's really making my day!! Anyway, I wanted to thank PinkAzn for giving me the names… big help! Disclaimer-see chapter 2.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tia appeared in the back of the alleyway of Storm Chargers in minutes. _'That Red Ranger is really getting on my nerves! Next time Amara comes, I'm going to let her deal with him!' _

" Well that took long enough Tia." Kelly said as Tia walked in.

" I'm so sorry Kelly, but you'll never believe what happened!"

"What?" Kelly asked with a sign.

" The store was so packed, half of the people were outside! When I finally did get in they didn't even have any of the candy I liked….sorry." Tia replied putting on the most innocent face she could.

"Alright! Now go out front and check out the counter." Kelly said going back to her work. Tia walked out and started tidying up the counter when the Rangers walked in.  
_' Something's not right…….a guy named Shane…..they all leave and come back at the same time….No!….it couldn't be…._'

"Hey Tia." they all said together. Tia snapped back into attention.

"Hey…so what was out there?"

"Oh….a water pipe popped a couple blocks from here. We were watching them fix it." Dustin answered quickly. The rest of the rangers looked at him with a look that meant shut up…fast!

"Oh….ok." Tia replied with a raised eyebrow.

" You know what I found out the other day?" Blake said quickly changing the subject.

"What?" they all asked.

" That Tia lives around the block from me and Hunter!"

"Really? I didn't know that!" Tia answered smiling.

"Yea I saw you the other day, when I was out from my morning run."

"Cool."

"Do you like riding dirt bikes?" Dustin asked.

"I've never really tried that." Tia answered.

"What about surfing?" Tori asked.

"Or skateboarding?" Shane added.

"No, I've never really tried either. I mostly stick to dancing and singing." she replied.

"What dancing place are you in?" Tori asked.

"Ms.GiGi's."

"Would you like to get a singing gig?" Hunter asked.

" Yea, I would …. But I don't think I'd have the time."

"Well, there's this place called Alley Cafe that we all hang out sometimes. Me and Shane sing there, Dustin plays his saxophone, and Blake and Tori play DJ's sometimes. You should come with us sometime." Hunter said.

"Yea, you should, it would be fun!" Tori added.

"Alright, anytime you guys are going give me a call." Tia said.

" I bet me and you would sound smooth signing together." Shane said with a wink. Tia was taken aback but then smiled awkwardly.

" I bet we would."

An hour later, work was over and everyone went their separate ways. Shane and Dustin headed to the Alley Café, while Hunter and Blake headed to the track ,and Tori headed to the shore.

"Man… I think I'm starting to like Tia." Shane said.

"Dude I don't know. I really like her a lot as a friend and if you haven't noticed, her and Hunter are getting close." Dustin replied.

"No man, you know she digs me…….you know she does."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'm getting confused with myself bro! I mean….you saw Sailor Moon and then comes Tia. I don't know what's going on." Hunter said.

"I don't know what to tell you….but do you see the way Shane acts around Tia?" Blake said.

"Yea.." Hunter said. "Should I make a move or should I wait?"

" I think you should wait. I mean we don't know Tia that well. You'll scare her off." Blake answered. Hunter shrugged before getting on his bike and riding off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tia walked into her apartment and sat down on the couch. _'No way…I mean it can't be possible! The Shane I know is never that rude… I'll see tonight…' _Tia snapped back into attention as she heard a beeping sound in her room. She got up and picked up the locket that was on the mirror and opened it.

" Hey Tia!"

"Hey Amy!"

"How are you? How's everything? We've been trying to get to you all day!"

" Sorry about that…I forgot it at home but I'm good and everything's good. How's everybody?"

"Oh…well don't forget it again! Everybody's good…..did you get anything?"

"Yea….I'm meeting them tonight at 8:00 and we're going to talk about how I can get to this Lother guy."

"Alright then….we'll talk soon….take care."

"You too Amy" said Tia and closed the locket. She had forgotten about it for a while now. It was her only way to contact with the girls. Tia pocketed the locket and looked at her watch and realized that she had over three hours left before her appointment.

"Might as well go do something….." Tia mumbled to herself as she went and changed into a Capri and a halter top then left her apartment and headed to the beach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tia found herself a shaded corner on the shore and sat down and lost in thought she didn't realize the Tori was walking over to her.

"Hey Tia!"

"Oh…hey Tori!" Tia answered as Tori sat down next to her.

"What brings you down to the beach?" Tori asked.

" I don't know…I was bored so I thought I come and just sit for a while." Tia answered.

"Oh….you know?" Tori began "I'm glad you started working at Storm Chargers. I don't have many friends that are girls here…it's mostly the guys." she finished with a chuckle.

"I can see that." Tia answered with a laugh. They sat quietly for a minute. Then Tori said,

" Where did you move from?"

"Oh….I came from a city that's around the northern side of the country." Tia said nearly smacking herself. _' The northern side of the country? Oh my gosh! How pathetic did that sound?"_

"Oh….that's nice." Tori said and then they sat for another minute quietly.

"Do you know where the guys are hanging out now?" Tia asked.

"Yea…Blake and Hunter are the track and Shane and Dustin are at the Alley Café ."

"Can we go check out the track? I want to see them riding their dirt bikes."

"Sure!" Tori said with a laugh. "Come on, let's go!" They picked up what ever stuff they had and headed to the track.

Hunter and Blake as usual were racing each other around the track. Hunter was ahead until he noticed who was watching.

"Tia?" That's when he didn't realize that he was off the track and headed straight for people that were on the side. "WHOA!" He tried to stop the bike and did but that ended up with him flying off it.

"Oh my….Hunter? Hunter are you ok?" Tia yelled at the area where he fell at.

"Come on!" Tori said grabbing Tia and running over to where Blake and Hunter were at.

"Are you ok Hunter?" Tia asked gently looking down at Hunter.

"Yea….yea. I'm fine." Hunter said still looking at Tia. '_I've seen this look before….her eyes…could it possible be?'_

"Yo bro...when you're riding your bike, you're suppose to look in front of you not to the sidelines. You don't have fans yet!" Blake said causing the girls to laugh.

"Oh shut up!" Hunter said punching Blake lightly on his arm. They all walked back to the start of the track.

"That looks like fun." Tia said.

"Yea…it would have even been more fun if you didn't get hurt in the process!" Hunter said. They all laughed.

"Would you like to try?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know….by myself….no…" Tia said.

"You'll ride with me. Hop on." Hunter said steadying the bike and putting his helmet on. Tia got on behind him and put on the helmet he gave her.

"I don't know about this Hunter.."

"Just hold on."

We don't have time left to regret……hold on  
It will take more than common sense….hold on  
So stop your wondering take a stand….hold on  
There's more to life than just to live…hold on

Cus an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

One single smile a helping hand…hold on  
Its not that hard to be a friend…hold on  
So don't give up stand til the end…hold on  
There's more to life than just to live….hold on

Cus an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Keep faith beside  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Tia was lost in her own world. She was having the time of her life. _'This is almost like flying!' _Not only did she feel like she was flying ,she was with Hunter with her arms around his waist. What more did she…….what was she talking about! The queen didn't send her over here to get crushes or fall in love! She sent her to get the Moon Crystal and that's what she'll get. _'But after that I'm sure she won't mind….I mean I'll be finished with my mission…'_

'_This is defiantly my first step to Tia….I'm not going to listen to Blake… I'll walk her home today and then I'll ask her!'_ Hunter came to a stop as the came to the end of the track.

"So what do you think?" Hunter asked her as he helped her get off the bike.

"That …was sooo cool!" Tia squealed. Hunter laughed.

"Any time you want to get a ride I'm right here." After that the four just sat down on the side and talked. A while later Tia looked at her watch and noticed that she only had a hour until she had to meet up with the power rangers. She stood up and said,

"I got to go guys, but today was so much fun!"

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" Tori said

"See ya!" Blake added.

She started walking when Hunter caught up with her and said shyly,

"Do you mind if I walk you home?" Tia smiled,

"No, I don't". Hunter waved bye to Blake and Tori and walked with Tia.

"You know? Hunter really likes her. Do you think she does too?" Blake asked Tori.

"I think so….not sure but I think so. They would make a really cute couple."

"Yea….but not as cute as us!" Blake said.

"Blake….." Tori said laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really want to hear you sing." Hunter said.

"You will… I'm sure one day." she said chuckling. They kept talking until the reached the front of her apartment door.

"Would you like to come in?" Tia asked Hunter.

"No, it's alright. Maybe another time….listen Tia, I know I haven't known you very long but I've really gotten attached to you…I know it's weird but I really…." Hunter began.

'_Oh my gosh……is he going to ask me out? What am I going to tell him? Oh…'_

"…like you. Maybe I'm rushing into this but….I noticed the way Shane has been acting around you and I can't just let him get to you first…"

Tia was really in shock at this point. Could he really like her this much for knowing for a week?

"…so you'd really make my day if you'd let me take you out on a date, anywhere and anytime….what do you say?" Hunter finished.

"You mean like I'm your girlfriend? Oh my gosh…did I just say that out loud?" Tia said her face turning pink. Hunter laughed and said,

"I'd love it even more if you would be my girlfriend…but it's up to you."

Tia just started into space. _'I mean what harm would it do…they're never going to find out over there…I'm going to show them…I'm going to get the crystal and stay with Hunter!'_

"So what do say?" he asked looking at her hopefully.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Hunter." Hunter wanted to just jump into the air and never come back down. He grabbed her into a gently hug and started moving toward her lips but Tia put her fingers against his lips.

"We don't want to go too fast, now do we?" Tia asked. Hunter smiled and said,

"No we don't." he let go of her and she unlocked her apartment. She stood against the door looking at him.

"Goodnight Hunter."

"Goodnight Tia." he said and he turned away and walk back to his apartment his feet almost lifting off the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys liked this chapter…I really liked this one. The song that's in this chapter is not mine. It's called Hold On and it's by the Jonas Brothers. I'm not sure it made a lot of sense with this chapter but I though it sounded nice with that part. Please review, I'd appreciate it!!


	6. Chapter 6 : Telling the Friends

Just wanted to thank everyone who replied. Also, I fixed a part in chapter 5 where the song is it now makes more sense. I'm still surprised that I got up to this chapter lol…anyway just wanted to say I posted up a new story for Harry Potter, I hope you guys like it. Disclaimer- see chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter couldn't believe it. She said yes. At this point, he never felt his feet on the ground. _'She's my girlfriend……and I was going to listen to Blake.' _ He went up to his apartment door, unlocked it and walked in.

"What took you so long man? You know we have to meet up with the others." Blake said, but Hunter wasn't listening.

"I asked her out….and she said yes…."

"Whoa…..are you serious? Talk bro!" They sat down and Hunter went over what happened between him and Tia.

"Dude….wow. I'm still surprised she said yes…but good luck man. Let's just hope that Shane won't take it so hard when you tell him." Blake said.

"I don't care what Shane says ok? I mean it's not like she liked him anyway. So, he just has to deal with it." Hunter replied.

"Whatever man…."Blake said shrugging. "Let's go come on." They both them got up and left to meet up with the others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tia walked into her apartment dazed. She grabbed the closest pillow and shoved her face in it and started screaming. _' Wow……I have never felt this way about anyone before… it's so weird.' _She sat down for a couple minutes then got up to leave.

"Might as well get going."

Hunter and Blake met up with the others in the same alleyway they were in the morning.

"What took you guys so long?" Cam asked.

"Calm down Cam….wonder women isn't here yet so it doesn't matter why they're late." Shane said.

"Why does she bother you? I just don't get it….Do you realize how immature it makes you look?" Tori said annoyed.

"Listen Tori…back off ok? I don't need you to tell me about being immature or not…I'm fine. She's the one who's acting like she's something big when she's just the opposite. She's snotty…and believe me….that's the last thing we need."

"I appreciate the way you feel about me Mr. Red Ranger." They all turned and saw Sailor Moon standing in the shadows." But I'm not so sure about the snotty part…." She said walking over. "And If I am…I'm proud of it." she added her face inches away from his closed mask. She then turned away and faced the others.

"Ok…start talking." She said jerking her head toward Cam.

"First, I don't think we were introduced correctly. I'm The Green Samurai Ranger. We together are the Ninja Storm Rangers. We want to know what you're here for, so if we can we'll help you."

"Ok…you all know me of course. This Lother guy stole something from my queen, Queen Serenity. She is the one who runs my world. I have to get it back from Lother."

"What did he steal?" Dustin asked.

" A Moon Crystal that contains too much power to be in the wrong hands. The biggest help you guys could help me with is to get to him." Tia answered.

" How about we take her to Sensei and see what he says?" Hunter said.

"How do we know we can trust her?" Shane said.

"Dude, you have got to stop ok? She's a power ranger. We have to trust her." Blake said.

"But Blake, you and Hunter we're exactly on the good side when you came…so we have to make sure." Shane replied.

' _It is them! It can't be a bizarre thing where they have same names. I can't believe it.' _And as if to make her believe for sure Tori's mask opened to show her face. Tia quickly shook away her shocked expression and listened to what they were saying.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Tori said . Tia took out her locket and opened it.

"Queen Serenity…I need you to prove to the power rangers which side I'm on."

"Well, Rangers…Sailor Moon has to get that crystal back and she needs your help. If Lother figures out how to use it, your powers will be useless against it. So please….help us the best way you can."

" We will try our best Queen Serenity." Cam said.

"Thank you Cam and say hello to Sensei for me."

" I will." Tia closed the locket and stared at Shane with a smug expression.

"Well….you still doubt me?"

" I still do but I really can't do anything about it now." He answered hotly.

" Oh well then."

"So like, how about we take her to Sensei now?" Dustin said stepping in between them. As all walked to Ninja Ops, Hunter couldn't help but stare at her. _Why does she look so much like someone I know? I mean…who? _ As he stared closer at her, she was busy thinking about something else. _'But I don't know anybody named Cam. But that was Tori! Ahhhh….this is so annoying. And they said Blake and….and Hunter." _

"We're here." Cam said. Tia looked around her. They seemed to be into a forest.

"Come on, this way." She watched as Cam put his hand against thin air and walked through it. Tia hesitated but then followed. She found herself inside what looked like a hideout.

"Welcome Sailor Moon." said Sensei. Tia looked around to see where the sound was coming from but found nothing.

" Down here." Sensei said patiently. Tia looked down and did a double take.

" Um…..am I hallucinating or is a guinea pig really talking to me?"

" That is my father." Cam said chuckling. " And yes he is a guinea pig."

"Oh….I see." she said her face turning pink. At the same time all the rangers uniforms came off. Tia shook her head. _' Oh god…it is them. What if they ask me to show them my real self? I can't! Not with Hunter here.'_

"So….you're not going to take off your little outfit or what?" Shane asked. Tia looked at him with narrowed eyes, then turned her head away and said,

" No."

"Why not? You scared we're going to let people know who you are, we showed you ourselves." Shane said loving the chance of getting everyone to doubt her.

" Shane it's fine. She doesn't have to." Sensei said eyeing Shane. " As long as you're comfortable." he added looking at Tia. Tia had the slightest urge to stick her tongue out at Shane but held it back but only just.

"Now Sailor Moon. Lother is not an easy person to fight. To get there Blake and Hunter are the only two that know how. They will help you get there and stay for backup and if you need more help, the wind rangers are going to be ready."

" Ok…..I really appreciate this all. I'm going to need this help." She paused. " Thank you."

" You're most welcome. We are here to help. You just name the time." Sensei replied. " now you may all leave…but Shane I need to speak with you for a moment." They all left and Shane walked over to Sensei.

" What's the matter Sensei?"

" Shane I don't like the way you're talking to Sailor Moon at all. What ever you may not like about her you have to let it step aside. Do you understand? "

" Yes Sensei." Shane answered.

" Thank you. I want to always expect the best of you. You may go now." Shane nodded and walked out again. _' Fine then. I 'll put it aside….at least until the right time comes.'_

He walked out and saw everyone waiting for him.

" You ok man?" Dustin asked Shane quietly.

" Yea….I'm fine." he answered angrily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Tia was up earlier then she wanted to. _Beeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeep! _

" Oh god." She said grabbing the locket and opening. "What?"

"Good Morning to you too." Michelle said giggling.

"Sorry Mi, I'm just tired. I shouldn't be up until another hour."

" It's ok." Michelle said still giggling and others laughing in the back round.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Tia asked irately.

" You're hair just looks…very nice." Michelle said laughing.

" Yea, you'd win the worst hair day for the year." Raye said laughing. Tia looked at the mirror next to her bed and started laughing.

" Oh shut up guys. I was asleep."

" Anyway, Queen Serenity says you better hurry up and get that crystal back." Michelle said.

" I will. I'm working on it." Tia answered back.

" Ok then Tia….I'm going to go."

" No. Wait Mi…I wanna talk to you about something. But make sure you're by your self.

" Ok…..Now, what's wrong?"

" First, Promise me you're not going to say anything to anyone."

" Tia…don't worry. I won't say anything at all."

" Ok….well, remember the guy Hunter I told you about? Well….." and Tia explained to Michelle everything that happened between them.

" But Tia….you know that's not what you're there for!" Michelle replied.

" I no…but I can't help it."

" And besides…..after you finish this mission, you're not going to see him again."

" Don't say that! " Tia replied angrily.

" Tia…." Michelle sighed.

" I'm planning to ask the queen if I can stay after I finish this thing."

" Are you crazy?" Michelle asked alarmed. " You know that she'll never say yes! You're going to sacrifice everything you have here for someone you met for only a month? How do you even know that your relationship will last?"

" Mi, you don't understand! I never felt this way about someone. And I have every right to believe that I can make it last! I mean….why are you doubting me?"

" Because Tia…. It's never going to work. You're Sailor Moon…and he's -"

"He's the Crimson Thunder Ranger!"

" Tia….." Michelle began.

" And you know what? You can doubt us all you want but I'm going to make this work. And now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for work." Tia said coldly. Michelle sighed and said,

" Well, alright then Tia. Take care."

" Goodbye." she closed her locket and shook her head in frustration. Why couldn't things just work out? Why did everything have to be so difficult? She laid down for a while and after a while got up and got dressed and had breakfast. Just as she was about to open the door she heard someone knock. She looked through the key hole and found Hunter standing there. She smiled and opened the door.

" Good morning beautiful ." he said smiling and handing her a bouquet of white roses.

" Aw, thank you! " she leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and then walked in to put them on her coffee table. Hunter followed her inside still touching his cheek.

" That was really sweet of you. You shouldn't have."

" Ah! It was nothing." he said.

" I was just leaving for work." she said.

" Alright we'll go together then." They both walked to work talking and joking around. Just as they were getting close to Strom Chargers Hunter stopped and looked at Tia.

" Listen I want to take you to dinner tonight as our first date….is that ok with you?"

" I'd love too."

' Alright then. After work we can go hand out at the Alley Café then later we'll go."

" Ok then." and started walking again. Shane sat watching this and wondered what they were talking about. _' I better make my move today 'cause it looks like Hunter is planning to.' _ Tia and Hunter walked in and immediately Tori walked over and took Tia away.

" Soo…what happened?" Tori asked excitedly.

" What do you mean?" Tia asked confused.

" You and Hunter?"

" Oh.. Nothing." Tia said and started to laugh at Tori's disappointed expression.

" Well…." Tia began and started laughing again as Tori looked at her excitedly.

" We're going on out first date tonight. " Tia finished as Tori started squealing. Tia walked over to say hi to Kelly and get her name tag, then her and Tori walked over to the counter so they could talk.

" Geez Tori, you're more excited about this then I am." Tia said.

" I know. It's because it's been a really long time since Hunter really had feelings for anyone." Tori replied.

" Really….why?" Tia asked curiously.

" Well, he really liked this girl once and they were going great and everything and then…she just left him. After about a month she sent him a letter that said she had moved to another country and she had moved on."

" Oh my god." Tia said.

" Yea I no. It took him a while to get over it." Tori said quietly and then added, " So you better take good care of him!" They both started laughing as Shane walked over to them.

" Hey ladies."

" Hey Shane." they said together.

" Yo Tori do you mind if I talked to Tia for a sec?" Shane asked. Tori and Tia raised their eyebrows at the same time.

" No problem." Tori replied and walked away. Shane turned back to Tia and said,

" Listen Tia, I really think you're a great girl and…." _' Oh my god! He must not know me and Hunter are going out!'_

"…I was wondering if you'd let me take you out on a date as the start of a relationship?" Tia looked at Shane and bit her lip.

" If you want time to think about it…I mean take all the time you need."

" Um…no it's not that….it's just that ….Shane….I thought you knew already?"

" Know what?" he asked.

" That me and Hunter are going out….." she answered awkwardly. Shane stood quietly for a moment.

" Oh…ok then."

" Shane, I'm real sorry." Tia said and touched his shoulder, but he pushed her hand away angrily then pulled himself together.

" It's alright…never mind. Just forget about this." he said and walked out quickly.

" Shane! Shane…" Tia called out after him but he was already out of the store. She looked at her hand . '_ Oh ….what am I going to do about this now?"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I hope you all liked this chapter. I finally finished it lol….took forever. Anyway, it might take awhile to write the next chapter since school is starting and all. Please review!!!


	7. Chapter 7 : First Date

Just wanted to thank everyone who replied. OMG…lol I'm just as excited as everyone else for the story. I'm sooo happy I've got this far and with good feedback.

Disclaimer- see chapter 2.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' _I can't believe how stupid I was….I should have noticed…..Dustin even told me.'_

" I looked so stupid!" Shane shouted aloud causing everyone around him in the park to stare. " What?" he growled at the closest people next to him, who looked away hastily. _' Hunter….it's all his fault….he knew….he knew ..'_

"But he still when for it." Shane said quietly to himself. He sat there for awhile, then got up and went home.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hunter quickly walked over to Tia.

"What happened?" Tia looked at him and then looked at her hand.

" He asked me out."

" WHAT?" Hunter roared. " How can he do that?"

" Hunter! Calm down…..he didn't know." Tia answered.

" Oh."

" And I think that's what made him feel worse. " Tia said. Blake , Tori , and Dustin came around them quickly.

" What happened? Why'd Shane leave like that? " Dustin asked.

" Um….well, you see -" Hunter cut Tia off.

" There was a misunderstanding. Shane got upset about something he didn't know about."

" He seemed pretty mad though." Blake said. Hunter gave Blake a stare and Blake immediately understood.

" Uh…Dustin can you come and help me with a few boxes in the back? " Blake asked.

" Yea sure. Come on." Dustin answered. Hunter stood for a minute then looking at Tori and Tia, followed. Tori turned to Tia.

" What really happened?"

" Shane asked me out…but when he found out that me and Hunter were already going out…he…well you saw the rest." Tia replied.

" Oh….wow…well.." Tori looked at Tia's concerned face and said with a smile.  
" I don't think someone whose going on their first date should be looking upset. Especially that it's going to be with a guy that cute." Tori giggled and Tia smiled a little. "But his brother is still way cuter. " they both started laughing as Tia swatted at Tori.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lother's Ship : 

" So! Have you figured it out how to use it yet? " Lother asked Zurgane.

" No sir. It is very powerfully protected."

"UGHHHHHH!"

" But I'm working on it sir. Soon….soon sir."

" Better be, or else you end will come a lot sooner." he replied leaving Zurgane fuming over the crystal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Work was over and they all stood outside Storm Chargers.

" So guys…what do you want to do?" Blake asked.

" I'm going to catch up with Shane and see what's he doing. So I'll see you guys later."

" Bye." they all said together. Blake looked at his watch.

" Ok, it's 4: 00. We can go to the Alley Café and chill for a while, then you guys can go and get ready for your date." Tia and Hunter smiled at each other.

" Alright." They all made their way to the Café. When they walked in Tia was surprised as to how many people knew them.

" Wow….you guys are famous. " She said giggling.

" Yea….they know us 'cause we hang out here a lot." Tori said. Then a guy walked over to them.

" Hey guys! Long time no see." He said, then noticing Tia he said,

" I don't believe we met before."

" No, I'm new to Blue Bay Harbor. I'm Tia." she said extending her hand.

" Nice to meet you, I'm Nick." her shook her hand but didn't let go for awhile just staring at her, until Hunter said, with clear irritation,

"She needs her hand back Nick."

"OH! Right….sorry." he said his face slightly red. " So…what are you guys gunna order?"

" Two Strawberry Milkshakes and , what do you guys want?" Blake asked.

"I'll take a Strawberry Smoothie." Tia said.

" And I'll take a Vanilla Milkshake." Hunter added.

" Alright then. Order coming right up." Nick said and walked away.

" He's nice." Tia said.

" Yea, we've known him for a while now." Blake said. After their orders came, they stayed there for an hour then all got up and left, Blake with Hunter, and Tori with Tia. They were going to get ready for their date, Tia's first and Hunter's long awaited .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dustin walked into his apartment and saw Shane laying on the couch staring at the ceiling

" Hey dude."

" Hey." he replied not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"What's wrong man? Why did you leave the store like that? Tia sat calling after you but you didn't listen." Dustin said. Shane sat quietly for a minute then said,

" I asked her out."

"Whoa….why? I mean didn't you know about her and Hunter?"

" No, I didn't….I should have listened to you….I feel like such an idiot." Shane replied. Dustin sighed and sat down next to Shane.

" Shane….I mean, Tia knows it was a mistake, she's actually -"

" Dustin, I really liked her." Shane said cutting him off.

" Well, she's not the only girl around…Just try to get over it Shane."

" We'll see….I'll be alright." _' But Hunter and Tia won't be…..they'll both see.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tia and Tori walked into Tia's apartment and sat down.

" So….what are you planning to wear?" Tori asked.

" AHHH! I don't know! What should I wear? How should I do my hair? What if I look to fancy? What if I dress too casual? What if-"

" TIA! Shut up!" Tori said cutting her off, laughing. " Calm down."

"OK…let me show what's in my closet. Come on." They walked into Tia's room and starting going through her closest.

" Do you think this is nice?" Tia asked holding up a pink miniskirt and a white tank top.

" No! You need something more dressy. Blake told me he's taking you to a nice restaurant so-" Tori paused as she took out a mini dress and held it out. " This is perfect." Tia looked at the dress. It was dark purple and lavender together, with sparkles all over it. It was a halter dress with a little diamond in the middle.

" It's it a little _too _dressy?"

" Nah! Go change, let's see how it looks!" Tia went into the bathroom, changed and came back.

" What do you think?"

" Wow…you look so nice…almost as good as me." Tori said laughing. Tia laughed and asked,

" No…for real…is it ok?"

" YES! You look gorgeous. Hunter is going to be drooling through the whole thing."

" Oh haha." Tia said giggling. " But, how am I going to do my hair now?"

" Hmm..how about you curl the bottom and hold it back from the sides?" Tori suggested. Tia thought for a moment.

"Yea…I like that."

" Yo Blake, is this good?" Hunter called out from the room holding out a t-shirt.

" No! Are you crazy? Hold on a sec-" Blake said answering his cell phone. " Yea Tori….lavender? Oh come on! A mini dress? "

" Yes Blake, a mini dress." Tori said answering from the other line. "Of course she has to wear something fancy! It's her first date! Listen,…make him wear a lavender dress shirt and a dress pants. He'll look nice."

" Ok." Blake said sighing and shutting his phone. He walked into Hunter's room and found it messed up.

" Dude…it's looks like a hurricane hit the place."

" What about this?" Hunter said, ignoring what Blake just said and held up another t-shirt.

" Hunter…you have to wear a dress shirt and a dress pants."

" What? Why?" Hunter asked confused.

" You have to make a good first impression. And besides, she's wearing a mini dress."

" Oh ok." He then walked over to his closet and picked out a black dress pants and a crimson dress shirt. " Good right?"

" No…no crimson tonight. You need a lavender shirt." Blake said.

" Lavender? I don't have lavender." Hunter replied.

" How can you not have a lavender shirt? You're suppose to have every color there is when you're dating…you know girls….they wear all these colors." Blake exclaimed.

" Well,…I don't have." Hunter said panicking. " What am I going to do? She's going to think I'm such a loser! I don't even have a lavender shirt!"

" Relax bro. I'll run out and go buy you one. You get ready with everything else." Blake said grabbing his car keys and walked toward the door.

" Thanks Blake."

" Yea…you owe me man!" Blake replied and walked out.

" Finished!" Tori said excitedly. Tia turned around and looked at herself in the mirror.

" Wow…thanks Tori…everything is so perfect."

" I hope you have perfect night too."

" Thanks Tori." Tia walked over and hugged Tori. " I'm so excited."

Blake and Hunter stood outside Tia's apartment door.

" Blake, I feel weird in this shirt."

" Stop fidgeting and get over it." Blake said knocking on the door.

" It's them!" Tia said.

" Yea…I'll open the door. Come on." Tori walked over and opened the door. She smiled and said,

" I'm really digging the lavender today." Blake laughed as they walked in. Hunter's face turned red and he was about to tell Tori to shut up when he saw Tia.

" Wow…" Blake walked up behind him and said,

" You're suppose to move and give her the flowers dummy."

" Oh…right." He walked over to her, like a shy little kid and handed her the roses.

" For you."

" Aww…thanks Hunter." They stood staring at each other until Tori said,

" I think you guys should get going."

" Right...let's go." The four walked out and went their separate ways as Tia and Hunter got into their car and Blake and Tori's into theirs.

Hunter and Tia walked into the restaurant and walked over to table number seven.

" Why seven though?" Tia asked.

" It's my so called lucky number." he answered. Tia chuckled.

" It's so nice here…Thanks Hunter."

" Aha…no problem…" He paused then said,

" Did I tell you look absolutely beautiful today?" Tia blushed and smiled.

" Just today?"

" Nah….always. Since the day I laid eyes on you. " Tia blushed even more and sat quietly.

" You look so cute when you're shy." Hunter said. Tia started laughing.

" You're good at the smooth talking thing." It was Hunter's turn to laugh. After talking for a bit, they ordered dinner.

" This is a very nice dinner. Nice choice." Tia said.

" Thank you." Hunter replied. He looked up and noticed the DJ. " I'll be right back." Tia sat and waited and then heard on the speaker.

" This song is dedicated to Tia from Hunter." Tia turned around as Hunter walked over.

" May I have this dance?" Tia smiled and got up. They walked into the middle of the dance floor and started slow dancing.

_It's undeniable that we should be together  
It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know  
If you just don't know how I feel  
Then let me show you that now I'm for real  
If all the things in time, time will reveal  
Yeah_

1 - one, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one

(yeah)  
It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, hey  
And undesirable, for us to be apart  
I never would've made it very far  
'cause you know you got the keys to my heart  
'cause...

_1 - one, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one_

Say farewell to the dark of night  
I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun  
You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out the life line  
Just in the nick of time

They both were having the most wonderful night ever. Little did they know that someone was out there and was planning to ruin everything they both had; and he won't stop until he does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you all liked this chapter. This song is called " Back AT One" by Brian McKnight. I love this song. Anyway, please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8 : The Music In Me

Thanks to everyone who replied. Elizabeth and Ting lol…anyway sorry it's taken soooo long but with school and tests and all that blah, it's hard to find time; but I'm trying my best. Disclaimer -see chapter 2.

Shane watched them dancing. _' That should be me….I can't believe this! Hunter gets to be the other leader and he gets the girl I want! We'll see about this. ' _

Tia and Hunter walked back to the table laughing.

" That was so cute Hunter. I love that song."

" I'm glad you liked it." as they got their dessert Tia said,

" I didn't know you were romantic….On the day I met you in the alley- I mean the shop, I thought you were one of those guys that were just like - whatever. " _' OMG I can't believe I almost let that slip!'_

" Nice phrase." Hunter laughed not noticing her slip. Tia sat quietly for a moment then said,

"Hunter, since now we're going out and all….I want us to be open with each other ok?"

" OK." He felt the question coming up.

" How long did you and your old girlfriend last?"

" Almost 2 years."

" Wow…." _'Awww he's the long relationship guy….beautiful.'_

" Yea, and…..I really liked her a lot, but I guess things don't always work out. " He said. " You know? I hate people like that….you give them your everything and they just get up and leave you. It's disgusting." Tia felt herself get smaller by the second. What if things don't work out with Queen Serenity? How would she explain herself at that point? She snapped back into attention when Hunter started talking again.

"But now…I have someone else to like even more." Tia smiled and blushed. _' Where's Michelle to hear this?' _

" I wonder who…." Tia answered with a giggle and Hunter laughed.

" What about you? Any past relationships?"

" No. You're the first."

" Really? A girl as pretty as you. I'd expect you to have one."

" Aww thanks. But I never really had time for one….and it's not easy to find a guy that really likes you. Usually they just play around and I didn't stand for that. It was either long time or nothing. " she answered. The sat talking for another hour, then Hunter took Tia home. When they reached the apartment door, Tia unlocked it and they both walked in. Hunter looked around.

" It's not much different then Black's and my apartment."

" Yea, I guess not. Ah, it doesn't really matter. It's good enough for me." Tia answered.

" Are these your friends?" he asked pointing at the picture of her and the girls. Tia smiled remembering the day they showed up there.

" Yea…..they're a crazy bunch." She walked in the kitchen and got drinks for both of them. She gave Hunter his and they sat down on the couch.

" Tonight was one of the most beautiful nights ever for me. Thanks Hunter."

"Hey! I'm glad I could make you happy." He moved closer to her until they were only two inches apart.

" Am I moving too fast?" Tia just blanked out. She was scared….she didn't want to hurt him in anyway but a kiss wouldn't harm?

"No." He leaned in and gave her a kiss that was the sweetest she could have ever imaged. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as she put her arms around his neck. Finally, after what seems like forever, they let go out of breath. Tia giggled as she wiped away the lip gloss that had smeared on his face. " You're so cute." Hunter laughed. They sat until midnight talking until, exhausted, they fell asleep on the couch.

At 5 A.M. Michelle stepped out of the portal in Tia's apartment. _' I have a few things I need to say to that girl…her priorities need to be set straight._' She had landed in Tia's bedroom and was surprised not to find her there. _' Where could she be this early in the morning?' _She got her answer just as she walked out to the living room. Michelle stood rooted to the spot. This was wrong……._so _wrong. Michelle walked over and shook Tia but making sure she didn't wake up the _lover boy. _

"Wha……?" Tia managed to say before being dragged to her bedroom with the door locked. When Tia woke up fully, she found Michelle standing in front of her fuming.

"Are-you-crazy?" Michelle said. Hunter woke up with a start and heard voices in the room. He walked over to the door and listened. Tia sighed and started to say,

"Mi, listen-"

" No! You listen….I came over here thinking you would just hang out with him and I find you like….like _that_!" Michelle cut her off.

" It's not what it looks like….nothing happened. Besides I told you that I was going on a date with him."

"A date? A DATE? Have you lost your mind? I can't believe you! I really can't. Tia , you

weren't sent over here to start a love story! You were sent to get a crystal that could destroy the world if Lothor figured out how to use it! How could you be so selfish?"

Tia looked at Michelle, shocked at what she just heard.

"Selfish? Me? Selfish? I have always been the one to get us out of trouble. I'm always the one that puts everyone before herself. On the last mission, I almost got _killed _saving you guys….and this is my payback? If I want to find something that's for me just _once_, I'm suddenly selfish?"

" Well you really picked the wrong timing to do it." Michelle glared at her, then her expression softened as she saw Tia's face. Michelle sighed.

" Tia, I'm sorry; but really this boy is just a crush. He's going to drop you as soon as he sees a new girl around. So why don't you drop him first?" Hunter listened intensely to what Tia was going to say.

"His name is not that boy. His name is Hunter. He's one of the sweetest guys I've ever met in my life. And just because your boyfriend dropped you for another girl, doesn't mean all the guys are the same." Tia said. Michelle looked up at Tia shocked with the hurt expression on her face.

" Hunter isn't a crush. I really really like him….I'm sorry I said that Mi, but you don't want to understand. "

" It's ok…I didn't think you liked him like that. Tia…..just be careful ok? Don't forget the real reason you came here." Tia waked over and hugged Michelle really hard.

" I'm sorry."

" No, I'm sorry. I should have respected your feelings….I'll be coming back to check on you every now and then ok?"

"OK."

"The rest don't even know I came but I'll bring them next time." Michelle said as she waited for the portal to open. " And Tia…..don't start having _fun _because when you come back, we want you back by yourself. You know what I mean of course?"

Tia shook her head in disbelieve and said,

"Can you at least try to give me the benefit of the doubt?" Michelle chuckled and said,

"Ah, I don't know, I'll try. Take care now."

Tia watched Michelle leave and the portal close behind her. She stretched her arms out and realized she was still in her dress form last night. _' No wonder why she freaked out.'_ She walked over to the door, opened it and froze when she saw Hunter there.

" Someone has some explaining to do." he said eyeing her. She meekly smiled and headed for the living room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lother's Ship :

" Sir, Sir! I think I figured out how to activate it!" Zurgane said running up to Lother.

"Well?" Lother inquired.

"We have to have a powerful energy field going into the crystal and it will start working on our command. As we put energy into it , it will return energy double to us." Zurgane answered.

"You're not as dumb as you look Zurgane, but then again, looks don't always count." Lother answered. Zurgane kept quiet waiting for orders.

"Let us plan the attack tonight and see when we can surprise them."

"Do you think that's wise sir? Waiting? That sailor ranger could work her way into getting it back."

"What do I have idiots like you for then? HUH? To just stand around and watch her come in? Or how about you escort her right to where its hidden?" Lother raged on. "You know what? I take back that complement, you are as dumb as you look!"

Zurgane bowed his head and looked over in the corner to see Marah and Kapri laughing.

"Thank you sir. You're so kind." He walked away grumbling about how underappreciated he was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter walked around the corner to his building, thinking about everything that he just heard. So she was the pretty new ranger. He chuckled. _' I knew it. I knew I saw her eyes somewhere. This makes life so much easier.'_ He thought about what she had told him. _'I didn't mean to hide it…I didn't know what to do…You saw the way Shane hates Sailor Moon.' _ Hunter signed. _' Shane is a big problem. He freaked out when he found out we were going out….imagine when he finds out she's Sailor Moon.' _

He unlocked the apartment door and walked in.He found Blake on the couch wide awake and waiting for him.

"You make your moves fast." Blake said. Hunter raised his eyebrow.

"What? Oh…..shut up."

"I guess I'll be expecting a niece or nephew soon huh?"

"Actually, I'll be the one expecting a niece or nephew soon and I mean _any_time soon." Hunter said chuckling as he walked into his room and heading back to the bathroom.

"Ha ha funny." Blake said sarcastically.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went through work normally. Tia filling Tori in on everything that happened, while Shane completely ignored Tia's existence. Shane called over to all the Rangers.

"You don't mind do you? We don't mean to leave you out…it's just a private matter." Shane told Tia.

"No, not at all. Go ahead."

"When are we meeting up with the girl again?" he asked.

"Tonight, same place. At least that's what Cam said." Dustin said.

" Yea….Hunter and me are going to try and help her get in." Blake added.

"Yea, but isn't it a little too early? I mean Lother is probably expecting you guys." Tori said.

" Yea, that's what I think too." Hunter added. " Oh and Shane, try to be a little nicer?"

Shane looked at Hunter for a minute then said,

"I've left being nice all to you buddy…or should I say Romeo?" Shane said in a cold tone, getting straight into Hunters face.

"Shane stop being a baby about this ok? You may have liked Tia, but things don't always work out the way we want. We're not going to mess up a friendship over a girl."

"Tell that to yourself buddy." Shane answered in the same cold tone. " You knew I was going to ask her out, but you still went for it." Tia stood at the counter listening to all this.

" Shane, I didn't know ok? And if Tia liked you, she wouldn't have said yes to me." Tia shook in fury. She walked over to them and pushed them apart.

" Stop. Ok? Just stop. You're talking about me like I'm not even here! Like I'm some kind of object. You're seriously going to stop talking to each other because of me?" Tia said looking at them both, them turning on Shane,

"Shane I'm sorry ok? Things wouldn't have worked out between us. It's better for us to stay friends." Shane looked at her and asked,

"Why?"

"Everything you just said…..and you're asking why? I really like having you as a friend. I hope you can understand." he nodded his head.

"OK."

" No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." he answered. Tia leaned in and gave him a hug. Shane hesitated then hugged her back. Tia let go and turned to both to Hunter and Shane.

"Now, apologize to each other and hug." They looked at each with eyebrows raised.

"What? You act like guys don't hug. Get a life, do it." The group laughed. Later after work, they walked to the Alley Café together. Nick walked over as soon as he saw them.

"Hey guys, Tia."

"Hey." They all replied. Hunter turned to Tia.

"Excuse me miss, but you owe me a song."

"What?"

"Remember? You promised me you would sing with me."

" I did, but not now."

"Yes! Go! Come on….we wanna see." Tori encouraged them.

" But,…I don't know. I'm not ready."

"Aw, come one. It'll be fun." Hunter added, then went up to one of the girls that sings at the piano; after a minute, Hunter called her over and told her the way they were going to sing.

" This is Emily. She's going to start singing with you ok."

Tia giggled and said, " Ok."

Emily started the music , catching everyone's attention, and began,

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me_

You know the words Once Upon A Time  
Make you listen.  
There's a reason.

Tia joined in with Emily,

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after_

Then Hunter joined in with Tia,

_Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head_

_  
A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise _

Together :

_And like a common thread_

Hunter :

_Hmm, you're pulling me  
_

_They started dancing around the stage together._

Tia :

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong_

Hunter :

_Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

Tia :

_And it's brought us here because_

Together :

_Because you are the music in me  
_

_Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me_

Tia :

_It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)_

Together :

_I'm saying words I never said_

Hunter :

_And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am_

Together :

_You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known_

Tia :

_To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)_

Together :

_And no, I'm not alone_

Tia :

_Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)_

Together :

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)_

They turned to everyone and saw how into it everyone was.

"Let's go everyone! "

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)_

Tia :

_You are the music in me (In me)  
_

_Together :_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me_

_When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)_

They ended the song while everyone was cheering them. Shane bored out of his mind, looked around and noticed how Nick was looking at her. _' So you got it too? Don't blame you…but it's always Hunter I guess….but….'_ Shane's eyes lighted up.

" _That's a perfect idea. ' _ He chuckled. _' Payback's gunna sweet.'_

Hunter and Tia walked back to the table.

"You guys were amazing." Tori gushed.

"Yeah! You guys really rocked it up there." Dustin added.

" I can't believe it bro….you're actually getting off the loser list." Blake said.

"Shut up boy!" Hunter answered laughing. Tia laughed and looked at Shane.

"What did you think Shane?" Shane didn't answer.

"Shane?"

"SHANE!"

"Huh?" He finally replied.

"Hello there. We come in peace." Tia said. Shane smiled.

"What's up? Sorry I missed the question. If it's about renting the planet, you're gunna have to wait, I got other people in line." The all laughed. Then Tia repeated the question.

"What did you think of our performance?"

"Oh. It was great. You guys really had it."

"Thank you." Tia replied. Nick walked over with their usual drinks.

"You guys were amazing up there. You really have a nice voice Tia." He said staring at her.

"Thanks…I'm alright. Amateur I guess. " She said laughing.

"No really….it was really good." Nick added furiously. Tia stared awkwardly at the table.

"Thanks." Hunter stared from Nick to Tia.

"Thanks for the drinks Nick. And by the way, table three is waiting for you."

Nick took his gaze off Tia and stared at Hunter, and finally understanding what he said,

" Oh right." and walked away. The group sat for another hour, then each going his own way. The Rangers got ready to meet up with the Sailor Ranger. Tia was there before they were. Hunter and her had agreed to tell the rangers who she was today, and let's just say that she wasn't all to happy about it.

"_Why now Hunter?"_

"_Because it'll be easier for us a work and just daily. Really, not only are you going to be on the same team but you're their friend too."_

"_Fine."_

She looked and saw the Rangers coming. _' Here goes nothing.'_ She walked over to meet them.

"Nice to see you so soon. " Shane said sarcastically.

"It's a lot sooner then you think Shane." she answered.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well," She looked at Hunter. He nodded encouraging her.

"It means this." Her power went down taking her from her uniform to her regular clothes.

"No way…." was all they managed today.

Please reply. The song is "You are the Music in Me" from High School Musical 2. Hope you guys liked it. I hope everyone understood how I put them singing the song J . I don't know when I'll get the next chance to write the next chapter…so bare with me and keep waiting for it!


	9. Chapter 9 : Reactions

I want to thank everyone who replies and to the people who put the alerts for my story…I'm loving it! Sorry it's taken FOREVER to upload but I've been sooo busy with school so spare me! Disclaimer - see chp.2

* * *

Shane went blast.

"NO WAY! You can't be Salior Moon! She's a b-"Dustin shoved his hand on Shane's mouth.

"Don't go there dude."

Tia sighed and said,

"I hope this doesn't change anything."

"Are you kidding?! This is great!" Tori said excited. She screamed, ran over, and hugged her. Hunter looked at Blake curiously.

"What did you do to her last night?"

"Shut up." Blake answered annoyed.

"So that's why you didn't show yourself when we were at Ninja Ops." Tori said.

"Yea."

"Well that makes things a lot easier for everyone." Cam said.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Shane asked.

"Well,..because-"

"I told you guys we shouldn't have trusted her so easily."

"Shane!" Hunter said angrily. "Give her a break. She wasn't ready to tell you."

"Why was she ready to tell you then? Or was it an exchange for something else?"

"I found out by accident ok? But you have to stop talking all this sh-"

Tia didn't let him finish. Before anyone noticed or could stop her, she transformed back, walked over to Shane, punched him and threw a power surge at him, holding him up in the air.

"You know what?" She yelled angrily at him. "I'm so tired of all your crap! I don't know what you have against me or what you want from me but you better stop!"

She threw him over and he landed with a thud. He sat in shock at what just happened. This was one humiliation he would never forget-or forgive. Blake, closest to him helped him up.

"Why the hell would you say that Shane?"

Shane slowly got up holding himself from running at her.

"And you know what? I can't stand you……Where did you come from? You just popped in our lives suddenly and expect up to just get used to it?"

"Everyone else did!" She yelled back at him. "It's you! You have the problems!"

"STOP!" Cam yelled at them both. "What's wrong with you two? You're supposed to be a team! How are you going to be a team if you can't stand each other?"

"Tell him that Cam." Tia replied. "I don't have any problems at all….I liked the first Shane I met but this one….I'll pass." She went back to her regular clothes.

"I tried. I'm sorry but I can't work like this . I want to get that crystal back as soon as I can but I need all the rangers help and I'm NOT going to beg Shane's for his." With that, she turned and walked away. They all watched her go and then turned to Shane.

"Shane….I want to know what's going on. Why are you doing this? What's wrong with Tia?" Cam asked irritated.

"EVERYTHING! She's so full of herself and acts like-"

"No, it's not that." Hunter said cutting him off with his back to him. "Shane doesn't like Salior Moon because he thinks she's taking over and he doesn't like that ; while he doesn't like Tia because she didn't want to go out with him and he can't get over that." Hunter then turned around to face him. "You're making this a bigger deal then it is Shane…You-"

"Hunter, you honestly think she's going to stick around?" Shane asked eyeing Hunter." She's going to drop you just like the first one did….she's probably messing around with another guy right now." Everyone stood shocked that Shane said that.

"You take that back!" Hunter said ready to go over and kill Shane but Blake held him back. Hunter then pulled himself together and looked at Shane with disgust.

"You know what? You're not even worth it….forget this." He turned around and walked away.

Blake turned to Shane angrily.

"What's your problem? Why would you say that to Hunter knowing it's going to bother him? It took him forever to get over his ex and now you're saying this about Tia?"

"Yea Shane! Big help you loser!" Tori added. "Tia isn't like that…if you'd get the chance to know her you would know."

"Yea man….you're taking this way too far." Dustin said.

"Are you guys serious?" Shane asked. "Salior Moon came to get a crystal….she didn't come to fall in love. The second she gets that crystal she's going to leave. Doesn't Hunter realize that?"

"How do you know she's going to leave?" Cam asked. "She's going to want to stay."

"That's what you think." Shane replied. They all stood silently thinking over what Shane said.

At the Alley Café

Tia walked in angrily. _'I can't believe him! Does he think I'm that shallow?!' _

"She was ready to tell you….exchange for something else." Tia mimicking Shane, mumbling to herself. "Jerk…." She sat at the counter thinking about everything that happened.

"Hey…." Nick said walking over to her from the other side of the counter. "What's up?"

Tia sighed and said,

"Nothing."

"You seem pretty upset….did you have a fight with Hunter?"

She looked at him with an irritated look.

"No….Hunter has nothing to do with this."

"Oh….well what's up? I like to see you smiling, not upset."

Tia looked at Nick and managed a small smile.

"Me and Shane….we had a…argument."

"Aw Shane's the man! He's just a little hot headed so anything he says that's mean, he doesn't mean it."

Tia chuckled and said,

"Believe me,….he meant what he said to me." Nick looked at her curiously.

"Need a hug?" Tia hesitated but thought what the heck. She did need one. She leaned in for a hug as Hunter was about to walk in. He stopped. _'She's probably messing around with another guy right now.' _Hunter shook his head. _' He's just a friend…what am I thinking?' _He then walked in and sat down next to Tia.

"Hey." She looked at him, tired.

"Hey."

Hunter paused for a minute then said.

"Forget it ok? Shane's an idiot. He says stupid things knowing he's going to regret them later."

"But he' so annoying! Why does he have to say stuff making us sound like dirtballs?!" She replied angrily. Hunter laughed and said,

"You look cute when you're mad." She smiled and nudged him.

"Shut up." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Really,….don't let anything he says bother you. Ignore him." She sighed and said,

"I guess….wanna walk me home?"

"Love to." With that they both got up and walked out. Nick looked at Hunter with envy.'_He's so lucky…wish she were my girlfriend….but oh well.'_ He sighed and went back to work.

* * *

Hope you liked it….shorter but spare me lol…please leave a comment…it makes my day!


	10. Chapter 10 : My SpaceGirl

Since I've been putting up new stories, it's taken some time to get back to this one. But here's chapter 10! Disclaimer - see chapter 2.

* * *

That night Tia laid in her bed and thought about everything that's happened ever since she came to Blue Bay Harbor. _'I met new friends, I got a boyfriend...I made new enemies. Could life get any better?' _She chuckled at her own joke. She turned over and sighed. She had so many problems that she didn't know how to deal with. Getting the crystal without being blown up to a million pieces, Shane, keeping Hunter a secret to her world,...Shane. Finally at 2 am, teird, she fell asleep.

--

Lothers Ship :

Lother chuckled as he replayed the Rangers argument.

"This is beautiful...wonderful in fact."

"What sir?" Zurgane asked.

"Don't you ever pay attention?" Lother replied irritated. "With them arguing like that all the time they'll never be able to get that crystal...and Shane...he could help us so much if we knew just how to get him to." He paced around as he thought.

"Marah...?"

"Yes uncle?"

"How would you like to visit Blue Bay Harbor?"

--

Tia woke up the next day half dead. She got dressed and headed to work. Once she got there, she saw the guys were already there and asked in alarm,

"Am I late again?"

"No." Blake answered laughing.

"Oh...OK." Hunter looked at her and said,

"You don't look so good...you OK?"

"Yea,...I just didn't sleep good last night." Hunter went around the counter, kissed her forehead and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and stood there enjoying the comfort.

"You know Tia..." Dustin started. " About yesterday...Shane didn't mean it. He's just a little out there, so don't get mad at him." She sighed,

"At this point Dustin, I don't think he cares about me being mad at him, so let's just forget it."

Dustin nodded and walked over to them. He stood for a second then said annoyed,

"Aw come on dude! I want a hug too. Everybody else gets one and I don't." The other three laughed and Tia let go of Hunter and hugged Dustin.

"Happy?" She asked giggling. He nodded. Hunter stayed close to her as they worked and made sure she was always smiling.

"What are you doing after work?"

"I have dance class today so I'm going to be there."

"Cool. Can I come and watch?"

"Sure." she answered with a smile. "You can watch me instruct."

"Your an instructor?" he asked in amazement. "I thought you were a dancer. I know Ms.GiGi's is pretty tough to get into as a dancer but as a instructor? Wow."

She laughed and said,

"Guess I'm that good." At that moment Shane walked in. He saw them laughing and rolled his eyes irritated. He walked over to Dustin and leaned against the counter.

"I don't get it...are they trying to rub in my face? Becuase if they are, they're doing a real good job at it."

"Shane, man stop. It's enough what you said yesterday. Nobody wants to hear it anymore."

Shane shocked, just stared at Dustin. Blake seeing this, walked over.

"Don't look so shocked Shane. What you said yesterday wasn't something to boost their self-esteem."

"But I never thought you'd say that to me man!" Shane said to Dustin.

"Dude. Do you remember what you said yesterday or do you want me and Blake to replay it to you?"

"Whose side are you on Dustin?" Shane asked angrily. Hunter and Tia looked over at them.

"What's going on?" Tia asked.

"I don't know...but I don't think we should get in it." Hunter replied.

"I'm on the side that's right Shane." Dustin answered. "That side isn't yours. We're all friends Shane and friends don't say that stuff to each other."

"Guys, calm down." Blake said. "Dustin has a point Shane. You didn't think about what you said because if you did, you wouldn't have said it.

"So now I'm the big bad guy? Just because I stated the truth?"

"How do you know that's the truth? You won't even give her a chance!" Dustin replied.

"And stop acting like everyone's out to get you. Look at it the way we did and you'll see your wrong." Blake added. With that, the two walked away leaving Shane sitting there shocked. As he got up angry, he looked over at Tia and met her eye glaring at her. Like he needed another reason to hate her.

Tia walked over to Blake and Dustin with Hunter following.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing...Shane's just being annoying." Dustin answered.

"Dustin...did you guys argue about yesterday?" Dustin turned his head away and said,

"No."

"Dustin...I told you to forget it. I don't want you fighting with Shane over me...he already hates me enough." She turned and ran out of the store to follow Shane; luckily he wasn't too far.

"Shane! Wait!" He turned around and saw her following him.

"Oh god."

"About ...what...Dustin said." She said panting. "Ignore him. I don't want you guys fighting."

"It doesn't matter anymore." He replied coldly. "You already messed up my friendship with everybody...I don't know what's left."

"Shane...I...That's not what I want!" she said now angry.

"What do you want?" He asked with the same feeling.

"Why can't we go back to the way we were when we first met?"

"We went to far...you messed up too much already." She just stared at him.

"Messed up? What the hell did I mess up?" Shane just waved his hand in her face.

"Why don't you just go back to the planet that you came from spacegirl?" She stood still as he walked away. She walked back to the store and leaned against the counter, upset.

"What did he say to you?" Hunter asked angry. She repeated what happened to the three.

"Just...you know what? Forget Shane. He'll come around." Blake said.

"Yea...he's having a deja vu moment." Dustin added.

"A deja vu moment?" Tia asked smiling. "What is that?"

"To be honest...I don't know...I just liked the way it sounded." he answered causing them all to laugh. Hunter then put his arm around her and said,

"Besides,...you're my space girl and whatever planet you came from...it's lucky." Tia smile and kissed his cheek.

"Well..."she said. "My shift is now over and I need to go get my dance on."

"Hey!" Hunter called to her as she was about to walk out."When your done, come to the Alley Cafe. I got something special for you."

"OK." She said smiling.

"What's the something special?" Blake asked.

"You'll see."

--

Shane walked around the beach in frustration. _'Why does she have to be so nice? God...it's enough I'm annoyed from her...I have to feel guilty about it._ He didn't notice that he was walking fast and bumped into a girl.

"Sorry.I wasn't paying attention."

"It's OK. I'm sure you didn't mean it." He stood staring at her. _'Hot brunette in a bikini...whoa...'_

"I'm Shane."

"I'm Mara- Maya."

"Nice to meet you Maya...Wanna take a walk?"

"Sure."

--

Tia walked into her hip hop class energized.

"Hey everyone, I'm Tia. I'm going to be your dance instructor."

"Tia?"

"Tori!" the girls embraced and laughed. After talking to the class for a bit, getting to know their names, she talked about their first dance.

"First we're going to be practicing for about a week to get all these dance moves and then we're going to present it ok?" Everyone nodded their agreement and the got started.

-- 2 hours later --

"Finally class is over!" Tori said.

"Ha ha yea." Tia replied as they started walked out.

"Where are you going to be going now?"

"Hunter told me to meet up with them at the Cafe."

"Oh OK me too." Tori said. "I thought you didn't know we were going to be there."

"No, Hunter told me." She said smiling. " He has a surprise for me."

"Oh god." Tori said laughing. "I wish Blake was as romantic as his brother." Tia laughed and said,

"It'll rub off... eventually." As they started to walk Tia suddenly became dizzy. She stopped for a minute and stood.

"Tia! Are you OK?" Tori steadied her and they walked over to close bench.

"Yea...I'm fine." Tia replied. "I think." Tori felt her head.

"You are a bit hot."

"It's from all the dancing." Tia said. "I'll be fine. Come on." They made their way to the Cafe in Tori's car. They said hi to everyone as they walked to their usual table. Everyone was there except Shane.

"He didn't come?" Tia asked with a frown.

"No." Dustin answered.

"Dustin, you guys have to make up..."

"Tia, you make us sound like a couple." Dustin said making the others laugh. " I like Shane but not up to that point." Tia smilied and punched Dustin gently.

"Do you have make everything a joke?"

"Yep...Don't worry about Shane. He'll come around." Tia nodded and looked around for Hunter.

"Where's Hunter?"

"Excuse me everyone!" All eyes in the Cafe turned and looked at the stage where Hunter was standing.

"I'm going to sing a song." Everyone cheered and he laughed. "It's dedicated to a very special person...my space girl. Hope you guys like it."

Tia smiled as she watched him get ready and she leaned over to Blake.

"I love your brother OK?" He laughed and nodded, when Tori leaned in and said,

"Yea...you should learn from him." Blake looked at her with a fake hurt expression and both girls laughed.

_It was cloudy that night  
there were no stars in sight  
then the planets aligned  
when I saw her eyes  
one look that's all it took  
to send me to another galaxy  
and she said:_

_She was on her way to mars  
and she ran into a star  
and she fell into my arms  
thank you gravity  
never let her go  
I'll hide her UFO  
she'll never have to know  
she's my space girl  
she's out of this world._

_  
_Hunter pointed at her and winked.

_  
We were watching star wars  
she looked kind of bored  
said she seen it all before  
made me wonder even more  
what universe was hers  
what galaxy does she call home._

_She was on her way to mars  
and she ran into a star  
and she fell into my arms  
thank you gravity  
never let her go  
I'll hide her UFO  
she'll never have to know  
she's my space girl  
she's out of this world._

_She says the moon is overrated  
Jupiter's her favorite  
and Pluto can hang  
like a meteor I'm falling  
from the first time I saw her  
it was heaven on earth._

_She was on her way to mars  
and she ran into a star  
and she fell into my arms  
thank you gravity  
never let her go  
I'll hide her UFO  
she'll never have to know_

_  
She's my space girl  
She's out of this world._

He ended the song with applause and then walked over to the table.Tia got up and hugged him.

"You know the more I get to know you...the more I never want to ever let you go."

"Are you reading my mind or something?" Tia laughed as they sat down and continued talking. After about another hour Tia noticed something.

"Hey guys...where's Nick?" Hunter looked at her but before he could answer Blake did.

"Today's his day off."

"Oh." They sat for a while and then Tia got up to leave and the dizziness came back again. Hunter quickly held her.

"Are you OK? What's wrong?"

"This happened to her after we left dance class." Tori said quickly coming to her other side. "Check if her head is warm." It was...really warm.

"I'm going to take her home. Tori can you drive us?" Hunter asked.

"Sure. Come on."

--

Hope you guys like this chapter. The song is Out Of This World by the Jonas Brothers (my love lol). Make my day and leave a reveiw.


	11. Chapter 11 : Surprise Visit

Chapter 11!! I can't even believe that I'm up to this chapter lol...I usually never get passed chapter 2. Thanks to everyone who replied. Disclaimer - see chp. 2. Enjoy.

* * *

Shane and "Maya" had stayed at the beach for about two hours talking. Shane had begun to like her, but little did he know what she had in store for him. They had come to a little stand at the beach and had ordered drinks.

"Today's been fun." Marah said.

"Yeah, it has..." Shane replied. "It's helped me cool off from some problems I had."

"The fight with your friends?"

"Yeah...I --" he was cut off by a beep from his morpher.

"I'll be back in a second...alarm." He then walked off and Marah took her chance to put a potion in his drink. The potion was her idea and she giggled as she poured it. It would make Shane hate his friends especially Tia, making him an easier target for us.

--

"What Cam?" Shane asked.

"Sorry about that Shane...false alarm."

"Cyber Cam is that you?"

"Duh dude." he answered. "Who'd you think?" Shane rolled his eyes.

"Be careful with your false alarms...you never know who's around."

"OK dude." he replied. Shane walked back to Marah, not knowing what she held in store for him.

--

The rest made their way to Tia's apartment. Hunter carried her inside and landed her on her bed.

"Do you think we should get her a doctor?" Dustin asked.

"No..." Hunter said. "I think she'll be ok..."

"Yea...I think she just worked a little over." Tori added. Tia moved around a little and groaned.

"Tia...you ok?" Hunter asked worried.

"Yea..." she mumbled. "But I'd feel a lot better if you'd stop trying to break my hand."

"Oh!" he said alarmed and let go of her hand that he'd been holding on for quiet a while. The others laughed and she giggled faintly.

"You had us worried!" Blake added. "But we're glad you're ok."

"Thanks guys.." Tia replied. "You didn't have to go through all that trouble...I'll be fine."

"It wasn't any trouble." Tori said. "Besides we had to make sure you're ok."

"Yea...and you're still hot." Dustin added. Hunter looked at him and he quickly restated himself. "W-warm I mean...warm."

Tia giggled and gently shoved Hunter.

"Stop doing that. You're going to scare everyone." He shrugged, leaned in, and kissed her on her forehead.

"Good. Let me scare them." The group sat for awhile with Tia until it got to be late afternoon and they left. Hunter decided to stay with Tia to keep her company.

"You know what?" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I know just a way to make you feel better." Hunter then quickly jumped from her apartment to his, got his guitar and came back. She smiled and asked,

"What are you going to do with that?" Hunter narrowed his eyes and stared at her.

"I don't know. Maybe beat you on the head with it." he said sarcastically. "What do you do with a guitar?"

"Play a song!" she squealed.

"Ha ha...yea." he replied smiling at her. "Hope you like it."

_She's got a smile.  
That I'd die for.  
Everyone knows, that I'm  
A prisoner of war, for her.  
Yeah.__. _

_Sometimes I wish  
I had a kung fu grip  
Never let her slip,  
Away she'd be my girl._

_I really wish she knew  
What I feel is true  
She'd be my darlin',  
I would be her hero too._

_I'm so in love  
With her.  
Don't care who knows  
That I'm  
Ready to fight, ready to go.  
Just like a G.I. Joe_

_Sometimes I wish.  
I had a kung fu grip.  
Never let her slip, away.  
She'd be my girl._

_I Really wish she knew  
What I feel is true.  
She'd be my darlin  
I would be her hero too._

_Sometimes I wish  
I had a kung fu grip.  
Never let her slip,  
Away. She'd be my girl._

_Really wish she knew  
What I feel is true.  
She'd be my darlin  
I would be her hero too._

_She'd be my darlin  
I would be her hero too_

Tia smiled and clapped fondly. '_I can't believe I ever thought of leaving this kid.' _

"I'm gunna take you liked it?" Hunter asked placing his guitar back in its case.

"Yea...I did...a lot." she answered. He sat down next to her on her bed and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know?" she said in a flirty tone. "You spoil me waaayyy too much."

"Good. That's my aim." he answer with the same tone.

"Is that really your aim?" she asked with a giggle. He laughed and said,

"It's your love babe. Believe me."

"I most defiantly do." she said with a kiss. They sat talking for a while until they both started yawning. He grabbed the extra pillow next to hers and got up.

"OK then, I'm going to be on living room couch if you need me." he said. "I'll be coming in to check on you anyway."

"You're staying?" she asked surprised. "Hunter no! You don't have to stay for me. I'll be fine and the couch isn't comfy."

"It doesn't matter." he answered. "You think I'm going to leave you alone when you're sick?"

"I'm not sick Hunter." she replied. "I just had a little wipe out. No biggie."

"Yes biggie." he answered flatly. "I'll be in the living room." After she paused for a moment she called out,

"Hunter!" He came back into the room.

"Yo?" she giggled at his choice of words.

"Are you sure you want to sleep on the couch?"

"Yeah, because I'm not leaving missy." She rolled her eyes at him.

"And they say guys aren't slow at getting messages...you just proved whoever said that wrong." He looked at her confused then after a pause smiled.

"You naughty naughty girl..." he said walking over to her, shaking his fingure as if talking to a child. She laughed.

"Now don't go getting the wrong message." she said. "That way we'll both have a good rest."

"You know..." he said as her smoothed a wrinkle on the pillowcase. "I wanted to ask if I could but I was afraid to ask and you'd yell and me and think I'm a perv."

"Aww ha ha.I would never think that about you. Besides, since I'm sick you can't let me sleep alone." she said, faking a cough at the end. He laughed and put his pillow next to hers and they both got comfortable. The slept in the position any couple would have slept in : her head on his chest and they're arms wrapped around each other.

At 6:00 am the next day as the couple slept, the other scouts wanted to give Tia a surprise by showing up. Michelle decieded to go ahead of the girls, wanting to give Tia a warning. She went into the portal, and luck for her she went before the other girls. She stood glaring at the sleeping couple, but seeing the way they were holding each other her expression softened...that is until she felt the next portal coming.

"TIA! GET UP!" she yelled desperatly. The other two stirred and Tia woke up first.

"Mi? What?" she asked annoyed.

"Is this your friend that came last time?" Hunter asked sleepily.

"Yea.." Tia answered, yawning.

"I can't believe you!" Michelle said furiously. "Get up and hide _him! _The girls are coming."

"WHAT?" Tia said. "Why didn't you say so!"

She quickly got up and grabbed Hunter and his shoes, desperately looking for a place to hide him.

"What's going on Tia?" he asked confused.

"The other girls are coming...and they don't know about you." she answered. "Where...where? CLOSET! Perfect. "

"Why don't they know about me?" he asked as Tia opened the closet door and shoved him in there."

I'll tell you later ok?" she answered. "Just stay here and don't make a noise."

Hunter sat shocked as she shut the closet door on him. '_Why didn't she tell them about me?' _Tia checked herself in the mirror and fixed her hair just as the portal opened up and her friends came out.

"TIA!" they all screamed. It was like the re-run of her first day. Just this time, she had her boyfriend stuffed in her closet...smooth. She glanced nervously at the closet door, then embraced the girls, hoping that Hunter could handle this and hoping...just hoping that they girls won't say anything stupid.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. LISTEN PEOPLE lol of you guys want the next chp. I need more reviews please :( I don't get as many reveiws as there are people putting alerts for the story. Please make my day and leave a reveiw. BTW - This song is called Kung Fu Grip by the Jonas Brothers. Also, I don't know when I'll be able to update since school is going to start soon and I have early meeting I have to go to...so bare with me!


	12. Chapter 12 : Getting Things Straight

OMG It has been FOREVER!! Lol sorry to hold you guys up 4 so long but so many things have popped up w/ me…skool, life, etc lol anyway - Disclaimer see chapter 2

* * *

"What's up Tia?" Amy said. "We've missed you."

"Me too you guys." Tia replied eyeing the closet nervously. "Everything been good."

"Having fun?" Michelle said giving her a cold look.

"Yea a lot." Tia replied coldly.

"Come on Tia! You have to get the crystal back soon so you can come home." Amara said. At that, a thud was heard from the closet. They all jumped and looked at the closet. Tia was about to have a stroke. Guess what she has been hoping for hadn't happened.

"What was that?" Ray said narrowing her eyes toward the closet.

"NOTH-ing, nothing." Tia replied alarmed. "Just probably one of my shoes fell out or something…you know how messy I can get."

"OK…. "Lita said. "Anyways, lets go sit and talk."

"Yea…let's catch up with you." Mina said. They walked out and sat for about a half hour. Through this time, Hunter sat quietly thinking about what he had heard. He hadn't meant to make any noise but what they said shocked him. Had she seriously just planned to leave? To act like none of this had happened? After some time he heard her say goodbye and got ready to get out.

"Hunter….you can come out now." She said with a giggle. "Sorry to keep you in there so long."

She leaned in and wrapped her arms around him but he just stood there. She noticed he didn't respond and let go.

"What's wrong Hunter?"

"You're seriously asking?" he replied looking at her angrily.

"What are you talking about? I'm sorry you had to sit there long but-"

"YOU THINK IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT?" he yelled back. Tia jumped back shocked.

"What are you yelling about?" He took a deep breath then said,

"So after you get the crystal, you're just going to leave?"

"What? No."

"What do mean no? Your friend was just saying that." he replied annoyed.

"Well I am, but -"

"So that's why you didn't bother to introduce me to your friends?" he asked angrily. "Didn't want to go through too much explaining?"

"Hunter, you're misunderstanding-" Tia started.

"Really Tia? Am I?" he asked. "Then please do explain. Tell me why they don't know about me."

"If you would stop cutting me off every two seconds, I just might be able to tell you." Tia answered really annoyed now.

"Go ahead." he replied coldly.

"To start, nobody but my friend Michelle knows about you because they wouldn't approve of it and would try to take me away ok?"

"Second of all, of course I have to leave after I get the crystal. I have to give it back and work it out with the Queen about coming back and staying here."

He just stared at her, letting it all sink in. She tilted her head and looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"What if she doesn't let you come back?" he asked quietly. She sighed and said,

"I really don't know….but no matter what I'll never give up until I come back to you. So stop worrying about it Hunter….I'll never leave you willingly. They'll have to drag me away and torture the living crap out of me to really want to leave you."

He gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around her.

"And even then, I'll probably be really stubborn and they'll get so annoyed they'll let me go."

"You're funny you know that?" he said kissing her forehead.

"Yea I know." she said with a giggle.

They stood for a minute not saying anything. Then Hunter let go and pulled her into a heated kiss. After letting go for air, Tia asked with a giggle,

"What was that for?"

"One, because you're beautiful." he said causing her to laugh. "And two, it's my way of saying I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Aw…it's ok. I understand."

"Well…I'm going to head home to change and then go to the track. Wanna come?"

"What about work?"

"Today's our day off silly." he said tapping her nose lightly.

"Oh yea." she said giggling. "I can't. I have a long dance class today. I'm teaching them how to tango."

"Ooohhh really?" he said in a seductive tone. "I want to learn how to tango."

"You had your chance last night but you blew it." she replied in the same tone.

He laughed out loud at that.

"You're too cute." he replied. "Please, if I had tried anything, you probably would've died."

"Of what?" she asked sarcastically.

"All of this." he said indicating his body.

"Please." she scoffed. "You know you want all this." pointing to her body. "You'd die ten times faster if you saw it all."

"I probably would." he replied with a laugh. "I think you're beautiful with clothes on, imagine without….I'll have a heart attack."

She laughed and swatted him,

"You're so stupid." They decided to make breakfast and eat together then Hunter left.

Tia showered then headed to the dance studio. It was her first time with this class, so she didn't know what to expect. When she walked in, she only found one guy.

"Where's the rest of the class?"

"Right here." he replied with a laugh.

"Nick?"

"Yea."

"It's going to be only you?" she asked.

"Yea Tia gosh." he said acting hurt. "Am I not good enough or something?"

"Oh hush up." she said laughing. "I just expected a class."

"Nope." he replied. "You get one student, different times."

"Ohh ok."

"Yea…its only takes two to tango." he said eyeing her.

"I see." she replied.

"And guess what?" he said

"What?" she asked.

"I picked a song for us to dance and sing."

"You can sing?"

"Yea…your lover boy Hunter isn't the only one." he replied jokily but his voice had a slight irritation to it. She looked at him but didn't say comment.

"Oh yea?" she replied.

"Yup."

"But I bet he's the best." she challenged.

"We'll see about that."

------------------------------------------------

Hunter had told Tia he was going to track but decided to have a surprise for her. He got into comfortable clothes and headed for the dance studio. Today was the day he was going to learn how to tango. He had a rose and a hat ready as his props.

As he got closer he heard Tia's voice singing. He smiled until he heard a male voice singing along. A male voice he knew too well and was getting really uncomfortable with.

* * *

Well, lol I hope you liked it. Sorry if it's short. I'm trying to start working on more chapters. I'm expecting more comments this time people!! Don't know when I'll post another one up but hopefully soon. Oh and even if it's a little late happy holidays to you all ^_^


	13. Chapter 13 : Tango Class

I'm back and on a roll lol Sorry if it's short! Disclaimer see chp. 2

* * *

Remember the potion that Marah, sorry Maya, put in Shane's cup? Well yea, thankfully, it was the wrong one.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE WRONG ONE?" Lother yelled at Marah.

"I-I-I thought it was the right one…..turns out it was my dieting shake." Marah said attempting a smile that disappeared with her uncle's glare.

"ZURGANE!!!!" Lother shrieked. Zurgane ran over quickly.

"Yes sir?"

"Have you done anything to figure that crystal out yet?"

"No but I have another plan that will give us more time and might even help us open the crystal!" Zurgane replied excitedly.

"I'm listening." Lother said.

"Why don't we kidnap her? " Zurgane replied.

"Hmm….I like that idea." Lother said. "Continue…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter stood and watched them both dancing and singing. He had to admit even though it was childish; he got jealous whenever he saw Tia with other guys, especially if he knew that that guy liked her. What bothered him more was that Nick was flirting with her and she didn't seem to mind. _'She's probably messing with some other guy right now.' _Hunter shook his head….he was being stupid. It didn't matter that Nick liked her, the point is she didn't like him.

He sat there waiting and waiting…..and waiting for the class to end, but it seemed to go on forever. Finally, after what seemed like 3 hours (really a half hour, Hunter's just jealous^^) Tia ended the class.

"You did a great job for the first day." he heard her say.

"Well, that's thanks to you." Nick replied smiling. Hunter was about to gag. Was he serious? Hunter then walked in, not being able to hold it much longer and said,

"It looked to me like you were doing great even before she started teaching you."

"Hunter!" Tia squealed and run over to hug him. Hunter hugged her back and smirking at a very obviously upset Nick.

"Well….I still needed a few touchups." Nick lamely replied.

"Sure." Hunter replied staring him down. Tia felt the tension so she quickly asked Hunter,

"And might I ask what you are doing here mister?"

"I came to give a certain special someone a surprise but it kinda got ruined." he replied coldly. It was silent for a moment and then Nick holding in his anger said,

"Well Tia, I guess I'll see you later."

"OK, bye Nick." she replied and he walked out. Tia folded her arms across her chest and stared at Hunter.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I don't understand….are you going to be doing that to every guy I have tango class with?" she asked.

"No…I'm going to be doing that in his tango class because I refuse to leave you alone with a guy that I know likes you and keeps flirting with you." he replied. "Let alone the fact that he keeps touching you."

"Hunter, are you serious?" she asked. "He has to touch me, we're tangoing."

"Is that even a word?" he replied with a laugh.

"Whatever!" she said with a small smile. "And besides, even if he did like me, it doesn't matter because I don't like him that way. So stop being a big jealous baby."

"But I like being your jealous baby." he whined, yes, whined. Tia laughed and swatted him.

"By the way, what was the surprise that you had for me? I wanna know!"

"OK, but first, you have to close your eyes and turn around." he replied.

"OK." she said with a giggle. She closed her eyes and turned away from him. Hunter quickly put his "tango" hat on and the rose in his mouth, getting into a dance position.

"Turn around." he said through clenched teeth. Tia turned around and gave out a squeal and then started laughing.

"OMG Hunter!" she said. "You're a tango man now."

"You said you'd teach me tango." he replied with a laugh. "Let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane had been sitting in the Alley Café with Dustin, playing games and laughing. He was all into his game until he noticed Nick come in upset.

"I'll be right back Dustin." he said getting up.

"OK dude." Dustin replied into his game. Nick was behind the counter fixing things up in a rough way trying to get his anger out.

"Hey Nick." Shane said sitting in a chair by the counter. "What's up man?"

"Nothing." Nick replied annoyed.

"Whoa…what's wrong with you?"

"Hunter man!" Nick replied throwing down the cloth he had been cleaning with. "He thinks I'm out to get Tia or something!"

"Why?" Shane asked understanding his anger. "What happened?" Nick recited everything that had happened at the dance school to Shane. Shane shook his head and chuckled.

"I don't see anything funny Shane!" Nick said irritated.

"You see…the thing is, Hunter is trying to hold on to Tia as hard as possible even though she's going to be leaving him some time soon; so don't mind his behavior."

"What?" Nick replied surprised, all his irritation gone. "Why is she leaving him?"

"She only moved here to---" Shane stopped. _'Idiot…slick, go ahead tell him she's a ranger.' _"She moved here to do some research about Blue Bay Harbor and is leaving soon because she's almost done."

"Oh…." Nick replied still surprised. "But…I don't know Shane. They look pretty tight to me."

"Doesn't matter." Shane replied bitterly. "He's almost losing most of his friends because of her. He has to wake up at some point."

Nick raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. He knew too about Hunter's last relationship and didn't think that Tia was the type to do that to him. The way Shane was talking about it made the situation a lot weirder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tia and Hunter walked out of the dance class laughing.

"You are a very horrible dancer." Tia said to Hunter.

"Hey! It's not my fault I have two left feet." he replied.

"Sure…." she answered with a laugh. "So where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the track…I want to see what Blake is up to."

"Alright, let's go." she was about to reach out and hold his hand when her necklace beeped.

"You go on ahead Hunter." Tia said nervously. "I'll see what they want and catch up to you ok?"

"Ok…." Hunter said curious about her nervousness, but still bending down and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Miss you till I see you."

She nodded and gave him a sweet smile. She walked over quickly to a phone booth she saw in a corner, but by the time she got there her necklace had stopped beeping.

"Oh wow….just when I get to it, it stops." She stood playing with the necklace trying to get in contact with the girls but no luck.

As she was figuring out her necklace, she didn't notice people watching her.

"That's her?" one whispered.

"Yes…go get her." the other whispered.

The first one slowly disappeared and reappeared behind her without her noticing.

"This was easier then I thought." the person said with a chuckle.

"What?" Tia replied alarmed but before she could turn around she was hit.

That's when everything went black.

* * *

Uh oh…what's going to happen to Tia? Am I getting a little too cheesy lol? See thing is, I like cheesy lovey-dovey stuff like that lol…so sry if it goes overboard hehe. Stay tuned my lovely fans lol…btw **NEW RULE**: when you comment, I want you guys to tell me what you liked best about the chapters and give any suggestions you have. Love ya all. Make my day and REVIEW!!! If guys want the next one soon I need more reveiws.....:/ im upset becuase i don't get as much reviews as there are people alerting the story!!! Come on you guy! Stop being lazy bums lol


	14. Chapter 14 :She left?

* * *

Disclaimer - see chapter 2.

* * *

'_What the heck is taking Tia so long?' _Hunter wondered to himself. _'I'm sure they shouldn't take this much talking.' _

"Yo Hunter…" Blake called out. "What's up? You haven't touched your bike for the past half hour."

"Tia man…" Hunter replied. "She was supposed to follow me like 5 minutes after I got here….I don't know what happened to her."

"Did you try calling her?" Tori asked from the sidelines walking over.

"Yea…a dozen times and all I get is her voicemail." Hunter answered distressed.

"Maybe she's doing something." Blake replied. "We'll wait until another hour, if nothing, we go to see what Cam can do."

Hunter nodded but kept quiet. Where could she have gone? Hunter had a bad feeling but he kept it to himself. He tried to get back to racing but couldn't bring his mind to it. He didn't want his doubts to fill up his head, Tia would never do that to him….but where was she?

------

An hour later, the rangers were all gathered up at Ninja Ops. Hunter explained everything to everyone again. Cam automatically began typing on his computer.

"Are you sure she didn't tell you she was going anywhere before you left Hunter?" Sensei asked.

"Yes, positive."

"I searched everywhere In Blue Bay Harbor but she didn't come up." Cam said, turning around to face everyone.

"How can she not come up?" Tori asked.

"In all Blue Bay Harbor?" Hunter asked franticly. "How can she not show up?"

"Yea…Cam check it out one more time." Blake said quickly eyeing his brother, then giving Cam a look. Cam nodded and turned back to his computer.

"Maybe she morphed or something?" Dustin asked. "Maybe that's why she didn't show up."

"Even thought Dustin," Cam replied. "She would still come up."

Shane rolled his eyes in the background. The sure didn't like looking at the obvious.

"I think you guys are kind of missing the point." Shane said quietly. The all turned to look at him.

"What would that point be Shane?" Sensei asked.

"I said this a while ago and no one wanted to believe me." he replied looking at them.

"And what would that be Shane?" Cam asked.

"That she was going to leave…and she did." Shane answered. Everyone was silent.

".Shane." Hunter answered through gritted teeth. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"_You _don't know what you're talking about my friend." Shane replied calmly. "We all knew she was going to in a matter of time. You didn't want to believe me. She has no reason to stay here for too long."

"What about the crystal she came looking for Shane?" Tori asked angrily. "She just forgot about it and left?"

"She probably got it already." Shane replied.

"Shane…she wouldn't get it without telling us." Dustin said.

"Why would she even come to us in the first place if she was going to go and get it back herself?" Blake asked annoyed.

"Honestly Shane, I think you're way off." Cam added.

"I think you guys are off!" Shane replied annoyed. "All of you think she's some angel for some reason! And -"

"Here's something I want to know Shane…" Hunter asked calmly. "Why do you hate her so much? Forget that she's my girlfriend, forget that she's a friend, isn't she part of the team? What happened to that?"

Shane didn't say anything but scowled.

"We're waiting."

"OK…" Shane sighed and began still scowling. "Remember that girl Skye? Well, just like she showed me my past, she showed me my future and I told Sensei about it."

"I saw Tia before when Skye showed me. I didn't remember her clearly at first but later on it hit me."

"What was Tia doing?" Tori asked.

"She wasn't doing anything. " Shane answered taking a deep breath, then exhaling said,

"Skye told me she would be my soul mate. We were bound to stay together….forever."

Everyone was shocked to hear all this. Bound together? Forever?

"But when she actually came, she fell for Hunter while I fell for her." Shane said. "It bothered me...a lot. I was holding on for it to happen since I hadn't had a girlfriend in the longest."

"I know I sound pathetic." he said after no one said anything. "But I couldn't help it. It's hard not to like someone you've been expecting for so long."

"Why didn't you say anything about it before?" Dustin asked annoyed. "It could have saved a lot of problems."

"I don't think so Dustin." Shane replied. "Besides, I honestly didn't think she was going to show up."

"But she did." Blake said. "And you got into arguments with all of your friends over it."

"Seriously Shane, you shouldn't have let it get to the point where Tia came between you and Hunter." Tori added. "You have to accept that what you saw and what's happening are two different things."

Shane nodded and sighed.

"I know. And I'm sorry." he said. "Especially to you Hunter."

Hunter nodded glumly. The others quieted down and they stood in silence.

----- Three days later -------

They were all at Storm Chargers, working miserably , still waiting for any sign of Tia. Hunter had looked everywhere, seriously everywhere. He wished he could contact her friends in any kind of way but how? There were no clues what so ever helping him figure out anything, until it hit him.

"Her apartment." he said barley above a whisper.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Her apartment!" Hunter said louder. The group walked closer to him.

"Dude…has he officially lost his mind?" Dustin asked Shane.

"Shh Dustin." Shane replied. "What are you talking about Hunter?"

"I can't believe we haven't looked in her apartment yet!"

"Um…we might have, but here's the problem." Tori said. "We don't have a way to get in there without looking like we're robbing the place."

"I have a spare key." Hunter replied. The rest stiffen awkwardly.

"Ok…" Blake replied with an eyebrow raised. "Now I have my answer to where you are when you're not sleeping at home."

"Dude!" Dustin said annoyed. "G rated please!"

"Aw Dustin!" Shane said playfully nudging him. "You need to man up. You should be way past the rated R section by now."

"We need to get you a girlfriend Dustin." Blake said nodding seriously. "You've had too many lonely nights."

Dustin had turned a light shade of red by now. Tori and Hunter rolled their eyes as Blake and Shane laughed.

"Leave him alone you idiots." Tori said. "He doesn't want to be a freak like you two."

"Are you guys done?" Hunter asked warily to the boys.

"Yup." Shane said with a smirk in Dustin's direction.

"Sorry bro." Blake replied with the same smirk in the same direction.

"Let's go." They told Kelly they were leaving , much to her dismay, and headed to Tia's apartment.

They walked in and started looking all over the place for anything that might help them out. After a while of searching, they all sat down in the living room.

"I can't believe it…." Blake said. "Nothing."

"This is really bugging me." Tori said. "She wouldn't leave without telling us and she was coming with Hunter before she disappeared. What happened to her?"

"Yea man…" Dustin added. "I don't feel good about this."

Hunter just sat quietly with his hands covering his frustrated face. Where could she have gone? What if something happened to her? What if---

"Hey guy, look." Shane said. They turned to look at him and found him holding a note. Hunter automatically got up and took it from Shane.

"Where'd you find it?" Hunter asked.

"Ironically, on the TV." he replied but Hunter wasn't listening anymore. He had read the letter and stood shocked, rooted to the spot.

"What is it Hunter?" Blake asked.

"What does it say?" Tori asked walking over.

"She left…." Hunter said dropping the letter.

"What?" Shane and Dustin both asked.

"She left…" Hunter said in a whisper, sinking into a chair.

"What does the letter say Blake?" Tori asked again. Blake picked up the letter and read aloud.

"Dear Hunter, I know I said I wouldn't leave but I got what I wanted and have no more reason to stay here. Maybe we'll meet another time. Try to forget everything we had because we were never meant to be. Tia."

They all stood silently and looked at each other in shock. She left? She had actually left?

"Hunter…" Shane began painfully remembering what he said about her leaving. "Maybe there's some misunderstanding, maybe---"

"No Shane." Hunter answered. "You were right all along…I was just stupid not to listen."

With that he stood up and left quickly. The others just stood quietly, repeating the scene over.

"But….Tia didn't seem like that at all." Dustin said confused. "I mean she really liked Hunter."

"I can't believe this." Tori said upset. "This is way too much for Hunter."

"I can't believe her!" Blake said angrily. "How could she leave him like that? No even bothering to say goodbye face to face?"

"Oh man…I know he's going to be thinking about what I said before." Shane said in agony. "I never actually meant it, I just said it to annoy him at that time."

"It's not your fault Shane." Tori said. "What she did was low…I'm still not believing it."

"All I know is, she better not come back saying she's sorry anytime soon." Blake replied. "Or I'm morphing and nobody's gunna stop me."

"What are we going to do about Hunter?" Dustin asked.

"I think we should leave him alone for now." Blake replied with a sigh. "He'll want to be by himself."

The rest nodded. What more could they do? His second heartbreak was worse then the first and they had no way to make him feel better. How long would this take…they didn't know, they just hoped it would be over for him soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lothers Ship :

Tia woke up with a moan. Her head hurt and she felt like she'd been drugged. She opened her eyes to find herself in some kind of cell.

"What the hell happened to me?" she said aloud talking to herself.

"Oh Kapri look!" a voice rang out excited. "She's awake."

"She looks better in her uniform." Kapri replied as the two walked closer to the cell, looking through the bars.

"Where am I?" Tia asked them with caution. "And who are you two?"

"Oh I'm Marah." Marah said still excited for some reason. "And this is Kapri."

"You're in Lother's ship." Kapri replied answering her other question. Tia did a double take. Lother's ship?

"How did I get here?" Tia asked.

"We kidnapped you duh!" Marah replied.

"Honestly, we thought you were smarter." Kapri said. Tia rolled her eyes and started inspecting herself. Everything seemed ok, expect…..

"Where's my moon crystal?" Tia asked alarmed.

"The thing where you morph?" Marah asked. "Oh we took that to activate the -----"

"MARAH!" Kapri said. "Shut up! You can't tell her that."

"You took it?" Tia asked in disbelief. She was dead, beyond dead. Her hand automatically went to her heart necklace. She couldn't get to them or the rangers.

Hunter.

What would he think? Would he think she left him? How long had she been here? Kapri had walked away by now but Marah was still standing watching her freak out.

"Marah…" Tia began. "How long have I been here."

"Three days." Marah answered calmly.

"THREE DAYS!" Tia repeated shocked. "WHY?"

"Um…the guys kinda hit you a little too hard." Marah replied, backing away slightly. "But other then that, you're fine."

Tia nodded absently. What was she going to do? How could she get out of here? Then the worst part of the situation hit her like tide wave.

Her moon crystal. They were using it to activate the queen's crystal. How could all this happen to her? She looked around for any type of way to get out but couldn't find any. Why was this happening? What was she going to do?

"They're probably wondering where I am." Tia said with a sigh to herself.

"The rangers?" Marah asked.

"Yea…."

"Oh don't worry about that." Marah replied with a wave of her hand. "We left a note telling them that you left and you're not coming back."

"You….you what?" Tia said about to have a heart attack. She slid to the floor in shock. They'll think she left. Hunter will think she left him. _'No no no….this couldn't be happening. What am I going to do?'_

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!! Hope you guys liked it. Remember my annoying rule in chapter 13 lol and this time…pweeeeees pwees make them longer :D it makes me feel better hehe lol. Love ya all. Btw, I went back and renamed all my chapters lol...


	15. Chapter 15 : A Fool's Only Tears

Disclaimer - see chapter 2

* * *

Hunter made his way home after a long walk in the beach. A day had passed without him being home. He was itching to get his hands on the piano in the apartment; a new song had come up in his head. He walked in and merely nodded at Blake. Hunter then walked over to the piano with a paper and pen and began writing. Blake watched him with wonder but didn't say anything. After an hour, Hunter looked up at Blake and asked sadly,

"Do you want to hear it?"

"Amaze me bro."

Hunter started playing the keys to the intro of the song then began singing,Blake watched Hunter's hurt expression and it bothered him so much. How could he sing words like that to someone who left him so broken?

_"Cause I'm so hurt and so angry  
I didn't want to believe it  
Your two eyes and your lips  
Where I was living is telling me to leave you now  
How can you say that to me?  
I was so shocked how could you leave?_

_The memories of my love for you held me  
Once happy words, made me cry  
Even before I had a chance to ask you not to leave  
You already turned and threw everything away  
Even turning back the time that had passed to make it better  
If that only meant that you would stay with me for eternity  
I'm happy with that I'm happy  
Forever_

_Even if one day and one month passes, time is pointless  
Even if I listen to your voice without being able to answer  
Saying that I'll forget you  
How can I do that?  
My heart on edge  
Please don't leave me baby_

Blake watched Hunter's hurt expression and it bothered him so much. How could he sing words like that to someone who left him so down?

_The memories of my love for you held me  
Once happy words, made me cry  
Even before I had a chance to ask you not to leave  
You already turned and threw everything away  
Even turning back the time that had passed to make it better  
If that only meant that you would stay with me for eternity  
I'm happy with that I'm happy  
Forever_

_A stupid guy with only tears  
Even if I stay like this, it's impossible to forget you  
I can't do anything about that  
And every night _

_Tears again baby  
Come back to me please_

At this point, Hunter began rapping softly into the bridge of the song :

_Saying I'll forget but there is no way  
I only think of you  
That one picture I took with you  
I can't end it  
If its not you  
I cannot love again  
I don't even want to and I just can't  
It can only be you now  
Please come back here_

_In a crowd of people I was able to protect you  
I only live for you my baby  
Until now  
My heart lost it's way and the owner of my heart is only you my lady  
Without you I can't breath  
Come back girl  
I miss you so much  
Cause your my only love_

Hunter closed his eyes to try to hide the ache he had inside as he sang the closing part of his song :

__

Thank you for making me happy  
I'm sorry for not letting you go  
Facing each other with our hearts and giving them to one another  
Now we can't do anything here but it doesn't  
Even if I die I'll only love you  
Even if it hurts I'll only wait for you  
You have to return to me  
I only love you, only you  
Forever

Hunter ended the song and asked,

"What did you think?"

Blake had spaced out listening to the song and hadn't heard Hunter.

"I know I sound pathetic but is it really that bad?" Hunter asked now annoyed.

Blake sighed and was about to answer when Hunter stood up angry with embarrassment at looking so desperate.

"BUT WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO BLAKE?" Hunter yelled out breaking down. "I'm stupid I know. Love isn't meant for me man! I always end up trashed and because I'm an idiot, I try to hold on and try again."

"Hunter…that's how relationships are." Blake replied trying to calm Hunter down. Hunter shook his head sadly cutting Blake off before her could say anything else.

"I can't do this anymore Blake." Hunter replied. "I don't want to even try."

Hunter looked down at the song he had written. He had to get over it and let go.

"I'm not going to mope over someone who left me." Hunter said. "And you're going to help me got it?"

"I got you man." Blake replied. Hunter was still looking at the song when he said,

"And this is the first thing that's gunna go." Hunter was about to rip it when Blake stopped him.

"Don't." Blake said holding him back. "You're going to regret it. You know how much your songs mean to you."

Hunter looked down at the song. Blake was right. He wrote this song from the heart because he meant every word he wrote.

"It'll just be another experience you went through." Blake continued. "By the way,…..what's the song called?"

Hunter paused to think for a minute, then with a sad chuckle said,

"A Fool's Only Tears."

Blake nodded then hesitantly said,

"Hunter…I have some other news."

"What?"

"I'd hate to be the one telling you this but, Tia's stuff is all gone from the apartment and she quit her job at the dance school."

All hope of Tia coming back vanished from Hunter and he held himself as much as he could in front of Blake.

"How…how did you know?"

"Tori had stopped by her apartment and told me and…and….Tori heard from Nick that Tia had stopped by the café and said goodbye to him."

Hunter stood devastated. She had said bye to Nick…Nick and not to him? What? Why?

After a couple of minutes, Blake reached out and touched Hunter's shoulder.

"Bro…you ok?"

Hunter took a deep breath then said,

"I will be….soon enough anyways."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tia was going crazy at this point. She had to get out of here. The crystal was charging up as she was sitting there. She had to stop it. But she needed Marah. By herself.

Tia looked around and saw Marah standing a little bit away from here.

"Hey Marah…could you come here for a minute?"

"What?"

"Um…I need to go to the bathroom." Tia asked putting up the best innocent face she had.

"Oh…ok! Sure!" Marah replied brightly then pausing before she opened the door. "Wait….I can't do that. You'll escape."

"Marah…" Tia said with an exaggerated sigh. "Do you really want me to pee on the floor? You're the one that's going to clean it up."

_' Ew…I can't believe I just said that'_ thinking to herself with a shudder. Gross.

"Well….now that you say it like that." Marah said also disgusted. "Ok…come with me but you have to promise that you're not going to escape."

"No problem." Tia replied getting up. Marah opened the door and walked with Tia. Tia observed and made sure to take every detail in as they walked. Just for good measure, she added,

"And even if I tried to escape Marah….I don't know the way out."

"Oh, It's that way." Marah replied pointing to a hallway to the side. Tia stared at her in shock. Had she just said it that easily? _'I love you Marah.' _

"And w-which way is the bathroom?" Tia asked quickly changing the subject, eyeing the exit.

"It's down that hallway." Marah answered. "I'll wait over here."

"But Marah,...what if someone's in there? Or, what if someone stops me?" Tia asked buying more time. "Could you go check for me?"

"Fine." Marah replied. "But don't move!"

"I'll be right here." Tia replied with a smile. Marah went and Tia made her move. She had seen the crystal on the way. She quietly made her way to it.

Unfortunately, it was protected and without her sailor powers she couldn't take it out. Tia bit her lip in frustration and she stood thinking about how to get it out.

"What are you doing?"

Tia quickly turned around to find Kapri glaring at her.

"Looking at _my_ crystal that you guys kindly _stole_ from me." Tia replied her eyes narrowing.

"And now you're trying to steal it back? Keep dreaming." Kapri replied. "ZUR----"

Tia cut her off with a quick kick knocking her down. She held her from the back covering her mouth.

"Listen to me." Tia whispered to Kapri. "Unless you seriously want to get hurt, keep your mouth shut."

Kapri struggled to get out of her grip but as much as she tried she couldn't. Tia pulled her up slowly and held her tighter but removing her hand from Kapri's mouth.

"Now tell me…how can I remove the protection around it?"

"I don't know!" Kapri replied furiously. "And even if I did, I'm not telling you."

"Kapri….." Tia said through clenched teeth. "You have about 10 seconds to tell me before I go ninja on you."

"Ok ok…." Kapri said panicking. "There's a switch that's hidden between the two shafts under it."

"How do I know you're not lying and it's not some switch to gang everyone up on me?" Tia asked.

"Because I'm trying as hard as I can to not mess up my hair more then this ok!" she replied causing Tia to roll her eyes.

"It was perfect until you tackled me." Kapri added glaring at her again. Tia rolled her eyes again but loosen her grip on Kapri.

"I'm telling you Kapri…if this is some trick, you're hair is going to be the least of your worries. So don't try anything funny."

Tia looked for the switch until she found it and clicked. The aura vanished and she grabbed the crystal but just as she was about to grab her moon crystal Marah yelled out.

"That's where you were! Kapri stop her!"

Kapri flung herself at Tia as though just remembering, but Tia swung at her, knocking her back. Marah came up behind her trying to take her down but Tia spun and kicked sending Marah flying.

Tia then heard footsteps coming quickly. She turned and grabbed the two crystals and run to the direction of the exit leaving the two girls in a pile on the floor.

"Hey!" Marah called out.

"What?" Tia said not slowing down.

"You promised you wouldn't escape!"

"Actually…." Tia said stopping and looking back. "I didn't. Think back and you'll see."

Tia found the exit and punched the button to open the door.

"We'll get you for this!" Karpi yelled out angrily.

"I'll be waiting." Tia replied with a smirk. "And by the way Kapri….you both are fashion disasters. No matter what you do your hair will never be perfect."

With that, she waved with a grin at the girls then disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- The Scouts -

"You guys….I'm worried." Amy said. "Tia hasn't been answering our calls.

"She probably forgot it somewhere like the airhead she is." Raye replied.

"No…" Lita replied. "I mean she isn't that big of an airhead."

"Stop calling her that." Mina replied.

"Maybe she's just busy or something?" Amara added. "I mean she could be in places where she can't answer."

Michelle shook her head.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I feel like there's something wrong."

"Me too." Amy added.

"You really think something happened to her?" Raye asked worried.

"Hopefully not." Michelle answered. " But I feel like she's in trouble."

"Nothing better happen to her or I'm crushing whoever it is." Lita answered.

"Seriously." Amara added.

"But guys, she's with the power rangers." Mina said. "They wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"Small reminder," Raye said. "She's there to help them, not the other way around."

"Even so," Michelle said remembering Hunter. "They wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"Still, I think one of us should go check on her." Amy said. The girls all nodded their agreement.

"I'll go." Michelle said warily. "We have some stuff to talk about anyways."

"You two always have something to talk about." Raye said with a roll of her eyes.

"That's right." Michelle said with a chuckle. "Me and her. So stay out of it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tia landed wobbly in the same place they took her from. She straightened herself and looked around making sure no one saw her. Seeing no one, she started walking towards Strom Chargers but then remembering that they'll all have left by now.

"Where would they be now?" Tia asked aloud pouting. She made her way to the first place she was most likely to find him in, the track; and sure enough, she found him there. She watched him from afar on the field. He was laughing with one of his friends and Tia's heart swelled with happiness at seeing him again. She had missed him so much. A week had felt like a century. Her smile instantly faded as she remembered the note Marah had said they left for him. What had happened when he read it? She sighed. She didn't know how he'd taken all this, but hopefully he hadn't taken it too hard. Tia had promised him and he should have faith in her. She then took a deep breath and started walking over.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!! And I mean it gosh….I know I'm annoying lol but please please make your reviews longer! Follow my rule in chapter 13 or I'm gunna take forever to post the next one lol. I think this chapter was ok…btw, I'm getting close to the ending lol 20 some chapters and I'll be done! Hope you'll be there through it all. Does it seem like I use too many songs in this story lol? What did you guys think of this one? It's called "A Fool's Only Tears". It's a Korean song by a Korean band that I love called Big Bang. This of course, is the translation of the song but I changed some words around so it can make more sense. Hope you liked it! Love ya all…review and make my day!


	16. Chapter 16 : Don't Say Goodbye

Disclaimer - see chapter 2

----------------------------------------

Hunter was standing with Blake, Dustin, and some of his friends, laughing at a joke when one of the guys standing pointed and said,

"Yo Hunter…isn't that chick your hot girlfriend?"

"Run for cover man!" one of his other friends added. "He's gunna kill you for saying that."

The other three turned around quickly and sure enough Tia was walking towards them. Blake instantly got angry but Hunter just stood dazed.

"What the hell is she back for?" Blake said through clenched teeth.

"Why….why would she be back?" Hunter asked still too surprised to be angry.

"Probably to ask us to say hi to Sensei or something." Blake replied sarcastically.

"Maybe she wants to make up Hunter?" Dustin said eyeing Hunter.

"Make up? Make up?!" Hunter said now angry. "She honestly thinks it'll be that easy?"

Tia had stopped walking and waited a good distance away from them. Hunter hadn't walked over yet and they were staring at her angrily. Could the letter have been that bad?

Hunter then stiffly walked over still visibly angry. Tia not noticing smiled at him.

"Hunter! Oh my god I've ------"

"What do you want?" he asked rudely. Tia blinked rapidly, taken aback by his tone.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" she asked. "I'm back!"

"To do what?" he asked furiously. "Did Lother steal something else from your universe and you're back to get it? To make me another promise, break it, and leave me again? To make me fall in love with you even more then I was?"

"Hunter I was--"

"What do you want from me Tia?" He replied crossly. "Why did you leave me in a way that makes me look like more of a loser then I already am and then come back? You wouldn't be stupid enough to say sorry and expect things to go back the way they were did you?"

"Hunter it wasn't my fault!" she replied on the verge of tears. "I didn't want to go! They---"

"If you wanted to leave, you should have told me from the beginning." he snapped. "You could have at least told me face to face that you were leaving….not leave a note saying you were."

"That note wasn't from me Hunter!" she replied angrily. "Lother's goons wrote and left it before they kidnapped me!"

"Then explain why all your clothes and stuff are gone." he replied. "You even left your job at the dance school and said bye to Nick before you left."

"What?" Tia asked shocked. Marah hadn't said anything about that.

"You said bye to Nick but didn't even bother saying bye to your friends? Or me?" Hunter said.

"Hunter I know nothing about this!" Tia replied. "The last thing I remember was when I was with you after tango class and the girls beeped me….after that I woke up in Lother's ship."

"Sure." he replied shaking his head.

"You don't believe me?" Tia asked astonished.

"Why would I?" he asked all his anger fading replaced with hurt. "I did the first time and look what happened."

"Hunter, I didn't lie to you!" Tia replied heatedly. "I didn't want to! I would've told you when I left! We even talked about that and I told you what I would do….and I have no idea why my stuff isn't in my apartment or how I said bye to Nick when I got knocked out two seconds after you walked away from me!"

"Do you hear yourself Tia?" Hunter replied. "What your saying doesn't even make since…I thought you would be different Tia. I thought you would be the one that'd I'd live for….but turns out I was just someone you were wasting time with."

"Hunter stop saying that!" Tia replied furiously, hurt. "You know that I love you and I know that you love me! Everything you're saying is hurting you just as much as it's hurting me right now!"

"My heart is in your hands Hunter….you can't just let go of me like that. You mean the world to me!"

"Tia….don't make this harder for me then it already is!" he replied. "Just like you said, we were never meant to be…..we live in two different worlds. You had my heart Tia, but you threw it away."

"Threw it away?" She replied. "How can I throw something away that without it I can't survive? And when did I say that we were never meant to be?"

Hunter sighed and looked away. He couldn't take it anymore. Two more seconds and he would break down.

"Tia….I think we should just end this." he said almost choking on the words. He couldn't live without her, he knew it, but he had to. "It'll be better and easier for the both of us."

"Better? Easier?" she asked. "For who? Me? Or you? Because you know neither of us will handle it….why do keep lying to yourself Hunter? I didn't lie to you. I never did. I need you Hunter."

"Well…I don't need you." he replied coldly turning his back on her. He could never look her in the face and say it.

"Hunter…."

"I believe we've come to an end Tia." he added. "You got your crystal and had some fun and I learned a lesson that'll teach me not to trust people so easily."

"Goodbye Tia."

"No Hunter…." Tia whispered her heart ripping to pieces.

"Goodbye." He said again almost dying and walked away slowly.

"Don't…" she said extending her hand but he had already walked away.

_I can't read your feelings since you try not to meet eyes with me,  
because I feel like a lost child, I just wait_

_Truthfully, I know what you're going to say,  
But I can feel that it's not your whole heart; your tears tell me_

__

Don't say goodbye,  
I can hear your heart telling me not to let go of your hands,  
I can hear you heart; You still just want me,You can't hide it, you can't lie

Tia's tears began to drop rapidly. Why? Why had this happened? She looked back at Hunter as she walked away but he didn't even bother looking back. He didn't mean all this. She knew he hadn't; and Hunter knew just as well as she did that he didn't.

_I won't allow it - your lie of wanting to separate,  
Look in my eyes and tell me,  
It's not…it's not the truth_

Hunter forced himself to walk away. He couldn't handle another break up, yet he was the one telling her to leave. He looked back to find her walking away slowly, wiping at her tears. He was the one who had said goodbye.

_Don't say goodbye,  
I can hear your heart telling me not to let go of your hands,  
I can hear your heart; Even if the world turns its back on us; Even if it's a painful love,  
You are my love, you are my soul_

The two walked in separate directions wanting so desperately to run back into each others arms. But how could they? It took them both all the strength they had not to go back. One rejected and the other broken.

_Don't say goodbye, don't leave me now,  
The promises we've shared is everything to me_

_Don't say goodbye, you are my everything to me,  
My tired days only look for you,  
Like a pond which won't dry, I'll love you,  
You are my love, you are my soul_

_Don't say goodbye, you are the only one for me,  
As if nothing has happened, if today passes,  
Let's not let go of each other, and we'll make it through,  
Cause you are my everything to me,  
Cause you are my everything to me ……_

----------------------------------------------------

Tia opened her apartment door almost blind from her swollen eyes. She slammed the door shut and ran to her bed, collapsing on it.

"No no no no! This can't be happening to me!" she screamed into her pillow. "I'll lose everything that way!"

"The queen will never look at me twice, and the girls… Michelle….and Hunter."

"Hunter."

Hunter.

Hunter.

She had lost her whole world. Her meaning of life ever since she came to Blue Bay Harbor. She had lost the love of her life. Her only love. Everything else didn't matter. The queen could shun her for all she cared. But what was the point if Hunter wasn't the one to help her through this? If he wasn't there? What was the point?

'I need you Hunter.'

'Well…I don't need you.'

Tia closed her eyes as fresh new tears came down at the thought of what he had said. After an hour of depressed thoughts, Tia got up calmly and took a deep breath. She went to the bathroom, washed her face, and walked out to the living room. She was about to head to kitchen when she saw a paper lying on the floor.

The note.

She ran, picked it up and read it.

Dear Hunter, I know I said I wouldn't leave but I got what I wanted and have no more reason to stay here. Maybe we'll meet another time. Try to forget everything we had because we were never meant to be. Tia.

That's it? That's all the explanation that Lother's idiots had given? No wonder Hunter was pissed. Lother knew what he was doing. But what did it matter? Tia sighed and sadly walked back to her room, for the first time noticing her empty closet.

"What the hell happened?" she mumbled to herself. "Where did they go?" Tia walked around finding everything that was hers gone. As she walked around she noticed something sticking out from under the bed.

"You're friggen kidding me." she said angrily. She got on the floor and looked under the bed, and sure enough there were her stuff.

"Omeffingod….they didn't even bother looking for my stuff." She put her hand under the bed feeling for her stuff. As she moved her hand around. She noticed that it wasn't all her things, it was just the small stuff. Feeling around more, her hand felt something extra smooth. She pulled on it and Hunter's guitar came out.

"Oh…" she said softly. She flashed back to when she had been sick and Hunter had sung a song for her. She smiled a weak smile and with a sigh put the guitar on the bed.

That was it. Time for some Lother booty kicking. No one messes up everything she has and gets away with it. She quickly leaves her apartment and by now, the sun was setting but she knew where to go. She headed right back to the telephone booth those morons had kidnapped her from.

She made sure no one was watching and began transforming.

"Moon Crystal Pow…er." her crystal backfired on her. "Ah!" she yelped as the last spark in her crystal hit her square in the chest causing her unbearable pain. She sank to the floor, panting hard as she tried with all her strength to figure out what just happened, but before she could as much as think the word 'how' she blanked out.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know Hunter." Tori said uneasily. "I don't think you should've ended it like that because clearly, this won't be good for either of you."

"Tori. She got what she deserved ok?" Blake replied annoyed. "Stop defending her."

"Blake, I just think there's a misunderstanding." Tori replied. "I don't think---"

"Guys…" Hunter said warily. "Stop arguing because of me ok. What happened happened already. That's it. It's over."

The three were at Hunter and Blake's apartment. Hunter had replayed what happened to them both as to Dustin, who was with Shane, telling him. They all sat quietly for a minute, then Hunter asked,

"Hey Blake…where's my guitar? I've been looking for it for a while but I can't find it."

"I dunno dude." Blake replied with a shrug. "I never touch it."

"I don't know where I put it."

"What was the last thing you did with it?" Tori asked.

"It was when Tia…" Hunter stopped. He closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead, then took a deep breath. "It was when she was sick. I stayed overnight and played a song for her."

"Was that the last time you played it?" Blake asked.

"I think so."

"Maybe…maybe you should check there Hunter?" Tori said hesitantly. Hunter looked up and stared at her blankly.

"Y-you don't have to Hunter." she added quickly. "I was just saying---"

"It's fine Tori." he replied with a sigh. "But….what if she's there?"

"I doubt it Hunter." Blake replied. "I don't think she'd stick around when she knows she's rejected."

"I guess." Hunter replied with a shrug and stood up. "I'm going to go check. I'll see you guys later."

The others waved him off, then Tori turned to Blake and asked.

"Think he'll be ok?"

"I hope so."

---------------------------------------------------

Hunter had walked back and forth in front of Tia's door at least 202415446 times. Each time, he put the key up to the door and took it back again. Telling himself, 'Ok, this is it. Just turn the key, look for guitar and leave. Not hard right? Nope, not at all.'

"Aw who am I kidding?" he said aloud frustrated. "I'm going to die before I step in there."

"Ok Hunter….man up and open the door. It's not that hard. I just…."

He voice trailed off as he noticed that Tia's neighbor was standing outside her door mid-bent about to water her plants. She had noticed Hunter talking to himself and stared at him with worry. He smiled sheepishly and quickly opened Tia's apartment.

"Great…now the neighbors think you're crazy." he said to himself with a chuckle. He looked around and noticed the place almost the same except the note that had been on the floor where he left it, was sitting on the living room table. He sighed and walked past it to Tia's bedroom. He paused briefly at the door, hoping and dreading at the same time that she was in there, but walking in, his hope faded. He was actually surprised to find his guitar lying on the bed like it had been waiting for him.

He went over, picked it up and sat glumly on the bed. Had Tori noticed it when she had come? He absently strummed the strings on his guitar as he thought and everything was quiet until he felt a light gust of wind and footsteps coming from the living room.

His heart skipped a beat. Could Tia have come back? What would she think if she saw him here? He was about to start freaking out when I voice he had only heard a few times came out,

"Tia….you here?"

Her friend. Why was she here? Why was she looking for Tia. He stood up slowly and walked out with cautious steps until he came face to face with Michelle.

"Hunter." she said simply, and Hunter had a feeling she didn't like him very much.

"Michelle right?"

"That's right." she replied with a forced smile. "Where's Tia?"

"What do mean where's Tia? She should be back by now." Hunter replied confused.

"What? What are you talking about?" Michelle replied with the same tone.

"Didn't Tia go home a week ago? She came back today but we…we didn't end things well and she went back right?"

"What….what are you talking about?" Michelle said nervous now. "Tia never came home. We've been trying to contact her since last week but she never answered."

Hunter froze in his spot. She never came home?

"What….?" he replied dazed.

"Tell me what happened Hunter."

Hunter looked at her with what she could tell were regret in his eyes. What had he done to her? Michelle felt her angry automatically rise up. She would kill him if anything happened to Tia. She had stupidly trusted him to take care of her and if anything happened to her…..he was dead.

She looked him straight in the face with fiery in her eyes. Quickly, she transformed and held her staff right at his neck.

"You have five minutes to tell me everything that happened or I'm going to make you wish you were never born ranger boy."

Hunter did a double-take shocked. He's expression turned to anger when Michelle pushed her staff more into his throat and said seething,

"Starting now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it. The song is the translation of a Korean song called Don't Say Goodbye by one of my all time favorite bands DBSK. Hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think. REVIEW AND REMEMBER MY RULE ON CHP 13. I'm sorry to tell you guys that I have decided to go on hitus. I'm too busy with other things _ I'm so sorry. I'll try my best to update anytime I can and hopefully soon but I doubt it lol. Keep coming back tho. Love ya all.


End file.
